Dragon X
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: A young scientist creates a dragon superhero quartet that must save the entire planet from a swarm of Giant Killer Winged Geckos. Now, that Lola's saved, killing the geckos will be their last mission... even without Dragon X for a while...
1. The Meeting of the Creator

Dragon X 

By: Purplecobra247

(Dragon X and their creator, Zokandello Rabbicardio, belongs to me. Other characters belong to me as well. Enjoy!)

Rated M for intense violence, blood & gore, adult language, and sexual content

Chapter 1: The Meeting of the Creator

It was a beautiful sunny day in Looney Tunes City. We find one of the Looneys, Wile E. Coyote, at the ACME Airport. He was waiting for a new assistant to arrive. As he was, he was sitting in the lobby talking on his cell phone with the head of the ACME Science Department, Yogashi Wolfpack.

"This new scientist should make a great assistant for you, Mr. Coyote." Yogashi said from the phone.

"I know, sir. But, he's a young scientist. How old is he again?" Wile E. asked.

"20."

"20 years old. What does he know that I don't?"

"Well, for example, he knows how to make genetic experimentations."

"Genetic?"

"Don't know what that means, do you?"

"Not exactly."

"Well, when he arrives, ask him. He knows everything about making genetic experimentations. I have a meeting to assemble. Have a good day, Mr. Coyote." Yogashi hung up. Wile E. had a dumb look on his face as he closed the lid on his flip-phone and placed it in his pocket. He's never heard of making genetic experiments before and this was confusing him big time. His deep thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching and he looked up and saw a rabbit-like creature with claws similar to a mole's with brown fur, big and black eyes, about 4' 5" tall, and a long furry tail that dragged to the floor. He was wearing a green t-shirt with brown khakis and was barefooted... of course. He was carrying 3 big bags of his luggage.

"Are you Wile E. Coyote?" The creature asked in a hansome 20-year-old male voice. Wile E. nodded as he stood up.

"Yes. What's your name?"

"Zokandello James Rabbicardio."

Wile E. offered his hand to his claws. "Nice to meet you. I've heard that you create... genetic experimentations?"

"You've heard correct. I haven't made any yet, but I'm working on a blueprint of my latest project: Dragon X."

"Sounds interesting. Maybe you should explain this project as we go back to the Looney Tunes Business Building... sort of."

Later, in a city bus...

"'Sort of'? What do you mean by that?" Zokandello asked.

"Well, it's not exactly a business building. This 5 story building has a spa, an indoor waterpark, fishing grounds in the back, a basketball court, and out own mini-theme park with 5 roller coasters and bumper cars." Wile E. explained.

"So, it's kinda like a business building with an expensive hotel look to it."

"I guess you could say that. Have you seen the rest of the Looney Tunes?"

"Not really. My parents were on a really tight budget and their bills were stacking as high as these buildings. So, they couldn't really afford any cable."

"That's a shame, but no worries. You'll meet these fellow Looney friends of mine as soon as we get there. Now, about your Dragon X project..."

"Oh!" Zokandello pulled out his large blueprint that was about the size of a poster. He laid it on both of their laps as he explained. "Now, Dragon X is actually the name of my own superhero quartet. They'll each have their own special powers and be the most unstoppable team in the entire city. As soon as I create them, I'll be able to name them and explain their abilities. But, for now, I'm gonna continue work on this blueprint." He rolled the blueprint back up by the time he said his last word. Wile E. was astonished by this project.

"Superheroes, huh? Are you planning to be famous or something?" He asked.

"Oh, I'll be famous... it's just that the four dragons will be the ones getting paid for their good deeds." Zokandello replied as he slid the rolled up blueprint back in his bag.

"You must meet my friends before you continue your blueprint. Maybe after you meet them, you could have dinner with us, then you can finish. How about that?"

"That's alright with me."

An hour and 50 minutes later...

The bus stopped at the building Wile E. was talking about. Zokandello looked up and nearly fell back as he was trying to see the very top.

"Damn! It's that tall, huh?" He asked in amazement.

"What did I tell you?" Wile E. asked back as he pulled out his key and unlocked the front door. As soon as the door bolted open, Zokandello picked up his third bag while Wile E. opened the door. As the two walked inside, Zokandello was bedazzled by the big chandeliers and the big display of awards and trophies along with the hotel lobby look of the living room.

"Well, what do you think so far?" Wile E. asked. Zokandello stopped in his tracks as he cleared his throat.

"It's... uh... um..." He tried to find the right word.

"Amazing, huh?"

"Yeah. You must really live the good life."

"Don't we all? All of my friends must be in the basketball court. We're celebrating Sylvester Jr.'s birthday today." They talked as they walked towards the double doors that led to the gym.

"It's his birthday already?" Zokandello asked.

"Yes. That kitten has more and more of his father's genes every day." Wile E. replied.

"His dad is Sylvester, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I should've known."

"Wait a minute!" They stopped. "I thought you haven't seen any of my friends yet."

"I haven't, it's just that I've never got to know all of them."

"Which ones do you know, besides me and Sylvester?"

"Uh... you and Sylvester."

"Oh, geez!" They continued walking. "Are you always this articulate?"

"Not too much." They laughed at that remark as they finally reached the double doors and pushed them open. All of the Looneys were indeed inside having a party specially made for Sylvester Jr..

"Wow! This really shows how roomy this is!" Zokandello exclaimed as he placed his bags down by the doors on the left side. "Might as well start meeting everybody." He walked over to a gray rabbit, who was just talking to a black duck and eating a carrot. "Excuse me?"

"Hey, doc!" The rabbit greeted. "You must be Wile E.'s new assistant."

"Zokandello... ahem. Zokandello James Rabbicardio." He nervously held out a claw to him. The rabbit took it and shook it vigoriously.

"Bugs Bunny's da name. Glad to meet ya, doc!" He introduced as he released hands. "Dis black duck's name is Daffy, but you can call him Daff."

"Nice to meet you, Daffy." Zokandello said as he shook Daffy's hand. He looked down at their hands and freaked out.

"Are thosthe your handsth for real? They sure do look like they could kill sthomebody." Daffy insulted. Zokandello's eyelids lowered in anger as he squeezed the duck's hand, nearly crushing it. "YEEEEEEOUCH!"

Wile E. saw this and ran over to him and pulled Zokandello's hand from Daffy's quickly. Daffy looked at his crushed, red hand, then quickly started sucking on it, trying to heal it.

"What was that for?" Wile E. asked furiously. Zokandello dusted his hands off.

"Some greeting I get from such a stupid bastard like him." He growled as he crossed his arms and turned his back on the three as he walked towards the bench.

"Dat really wasn't nice, Daff." Bugs demanded.

"Well, they did look sharp. I wasth gonna sthay that it wasth nicthe to meet him afterwardsth!" Daffy complained.

"Still! That was the first thing that came out of your mouth and that really pierced his feelings like a butcher's knife stabbing somebody right in the chest!" Wile E. yelled as he stranggled the duck by his neck.

While this was happening, Zokandello walked towards the bench and sat down. As soon as he did, his stomach began to growl. He wanted to get something from Sylvester's grill, but he was too angry to comfront the rest of the Looneys. He was staring down at the floor as he was staring into his own little world for about 10 minutes before...

"Hey." A female voice greeted. Zokandello looked up and froze as he saw a beautiful tan rabbit with blonde hair and aqua-green eyes, wearing a white tank-top with blue shorts standing in front of him with a plate of two perfectly grilled hamburgers, already loaded with mustard and ketchup. He sat up in a dazed trance.

"Hi." He greeted.

"I thought you might be hungry." She sat down next to Zokandello as she handed him his plate.

"Thanks." He took his plate and placed it on his lap. "What's your name?"

"Lola Bunny. What about you?"

"Zokandello James Rabbicardio. I'm Wile E.'s newest assistant from New Jersey."

"So, I see. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah." He took a bite of his first burger as he spoke. "I got to meet Bugs and Daffy over there, but then, Daffy had to be the one to insult me about my hands. So, I crushed his hand for that. That insult he gave me really pissed me off!"

"You'll have to excuse him. He can be a pain in the ass sometimes. I know just how you feel."

"Really? I never knew you would. What? You have the same treatment?" He took his second bite.

"Exactly. Ever since 'Space Jam', Daffy's been really annoying to me. It's like every time my back is turned, he always has something mean to say about me. When he calls me 'doll', that's when I really get pissed. One of these days, he's gonna learn."

"I agree." He finished his first burger completely before he went to his second and took a bite. "Wanna see my latest project?"

"Sure."

Zokandello put his burger down first, then placed his whole plate to the right of him as he stood up.

"My blueprint's in my bag. I'll be right back." He warned as he walked over to his pile of bags and pulled out his rolled up blueprint and walked back to Lola. His burger was untouched as he sat down and laid the blueprint on the bench between the two. He picked up his second burger as he spoke.

"I call this project: Dragon X. It's my quartet of dragon superheroes. They each have their own superpowers and unique abilities. I'm not finished yet, but I'll be done and ready to make them when I'm ready." He explained after his third bite of his burger. Lola looked interested... too interested.

"This looks cool, but maybe I can suggest a few pointers." She suggested. Zokandello froze in the middle of his 5th bite.

"Hmm?" He asked in a muffled voice.

"I'm saying that I wanna help you out. Wile E. doesn't know this, but I happen to be just as smart as he is... no! Smarter than him."

Zokandello gulped his piece of his burger down hard before he spoke. "You can really help me?"

"Yeah. After this party, we'll work on it in here together... on the floor."

"Sounds cool." He ate his final piece of his burger before he let out a good, but loud belch. That made Lola giggle. Zokandello blushed as he covered his mouth respectively. "Heh, heh... excuse me."

Later...

The party ended and no one was in the gym, except for Lola and Zokandello. They were on the floor, working on the blueprint together. They were both laying on their stomachs, Lola having her legs up. As they were working, Bugs was watching with Daffy, Wile E., and Sylvester. Wile E. chuckled.

"Don't start looking jealous now, Bugs. They're just working on his blueprint together... not dating." He said to Bugs, who turned towards him.

"Who said I was goddamn jealous!" Bugs yelled. Daffy had the hand Zokandello crushed bandanged up. He laughed at Bugs' behavior. "What are ya laughin' at, Daff?"

"Bugsth, chill out!" Daffy told him as he patted him on the back. "Lola justht hasth a brain of many sthuperior geniusthesth."

Wile E. nodded in agreement, but then froze wide-eyed. "Huh?" He asked in a dazed voice.

"Yeah! You didn't know? Lola'sth got a brain sthmarter than yoursth. She could be an exthra assthisthtant for Zthokandello and you!" Sylvester reminded. Wile E. looked at Bugs, who had the same shocked expression.

"Are you lying?" The two shocked boys asked in unison. Sylvester nodded with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. "SHIT!"

"Talk about sthmart!" Daffy agreed. "When thisth Dragon Xth thing getsth finished, we'll sthee how sthmart Lola really isth compared to Wile E.'s."

(So, what do you think? Let me know if you have a compliment about my story. I'd really be honored by it.)


	2. Dragon X is Formed

Chapter 2: Dragon X is Formed

It was now the next day and Wile E. was still shocked about the fact that Lola was smarter than him. He went to find Lola and Zokandello in the basketball court, but they weren't there. He decided to go towards his underground lab and he was surprised to see...

"Lola and Zokandello! What are you two doing here!" He asked surprisingly.

"We're starting on my Dragon X project. Lola made some pretty good suggestions and I'm hoping they'll make my dragons as powerful as I want them to be." Zokandello replied as he laid his blueprint down on the table in front of them. "You wanna watch us?"

"Sure. Let's see what you've came up with."

"Alright." The three walked over to the experiment chamber unit in the very back of the lab. Wile E. sat in a chair that was near the entrance while Lola and Zokandello walked over to a huge machine and began their experimentations. They looked at each other and smiled before they slipped on safety goggles and Lola pressed a red button and a tray of 8 beakers of different colors and types. She picked up a black beaker and a purple beaker while Zokandello picked up a red one and a blue one. He pulled out four big bowls for the mixture. Lola poured in her two in one bowl and Zokandello poured his two in his bowl. When they were mixed in, a bright white light was seen in the bowls and it exploded. The two took out their own ping-pong ball sized pods. Lola's was black with a purple "D1" on it. Zokandello's was white with "D2" on it. The "D" was red and the "2" was blue. Wile E. applauded while Sylvester, Bugs, and Daffy clapped in at the last minute as they took their seats.

"Amazing! What do you call these two?" Wile E. asked.

"This one called Dragon number 1." Lola replied. "We'll explain his functions after we hydrate him from his pod state."

"Mine is called Dragon number 2." Zokandello added. "This one shows that two is better than one."

"Ready for the other two?"

"Bring it on!" Daffy replied as he sat back with a large tub of popcorn. Bugs looked at him as he noticed the popcorn.

"Are ya gonna share dose?" He asked.

As Lola and Zokandello continued, they picked the other four. Lola picked up a brown beaker and a green beaker and Zokandello picked up a orange one and a brown one. They had two more fresh bowls and they poured their formulas in their own until they exploded into pods again. They held up their pods again. Lola's was light brown with a green "D3" on it. Zokandello's was orange with a brown "D4" on it.

"Lastly, these two are Dragons number 3 and 4." Zokandello announced. "All four of their functions were Lola's idea. She'll explain each one to you as I activate them. Sounds good?"

"Yeah. Dis I gotta see. You go, goil!" Bugs replied. Lola giggled.

"Bugs..." She sang out playfully as she took out a bowl full of water. "Anyway, Dragon number 1 is like the 'glow in the dark' dragon." As she said this, Zokandello dropped the pod in the water and it grew until it exploded to reveal a black dragon with a white underside, purple stripes on his back, big purple eyes, purple horns, and purple feet (Can't ya tell I love purple?). "When he's in the dark..." She snapped her fingers and the lights went out, showing the dragon's purple areas and his white underside glowing. This made the four Looneys gasp. "...he literally camaflauges into the darkness as if he wasn't there. He also has great fight skills of a streetfighter."

"So, if a bad guy were to try and pick up dat dragon in da dark, would he still grab him?" Bugs asked.

"That's the cool part. Watch this." She reached down right to where his stripes were and her hand actually went through the stripes as if he was a hologram. Bugs grew wide eyed at this.

"Damn! Dat's cool." He muttered softly as he took another handfull of popcorn.

"Well, that's Dragon number one... or should I say: 'Kayroni-Zero'." Lola finished as she summoned the light to come back on.

"Kayroni-Zthero?" Sylvester repeated. "Isth that gonna be the dragon'sth name?"

"Yep."

"That's a cool name, Lola." Zokandello complied as he picked up the next pod and dropped it in the bowl of water right when Kayroni-Zero jumped out and sat next to Lola. When the pod exploded, it revealed a pure white, two-headed dragon. This dragon is two-headed 'CatDog' style. The first half was red. It had red stripes on his half of the back, red eyes, two red feet, and blue horns. The other half looked exactly the same, except he had blue stripes, blue eyes, blue feet, and red horns. Wile E. and Zokandello were astonished by this, along with Zokandello being confused.

"Lo, are you sure you wanted this dragon to be two-headed?" He asked. Lola nodded with courage.

"Yeah. His called 'Dragon number 2' for a reason." She replied as she crossed her arms.

"Oh. I see your point."

"Anyway, Dragon number 2 is actually a pair of twin brothers stuck together. The red half, which is Zakume' (pronounced za-ku-may), has the power of fire and lava. The blue half, which is Xavier, is powered by ice and water. Together, they're named Zakume'-Xavier."

"Completely opposite by their colors and their powers." Wile E. observed. "Now, that's interesting."

"Thanks!" Zokandello picked up Zakume'-Xavier and held him under his arm while he dropped the next pod in the bowl. When it blasted, the bowl was gone this time because this dragon was about as tall as Zokandello. He was a muscular light brown dragon with neon green stripes going down his back and onward to the top of his tail, neon green eyes, and pink horns. He was wearing a pair of blue baggy jeans with a black leather belt. Zokandello whistled as the dragon jumped off the table and stood next to him.

"Goddamn! I really got my smarts worth." He swore to himself as Lola explained.

"It was your idea." She muttered, the cleared her throat as she resumed her explanation. "Anyway, Dragon number 3 is being the offical leader of Dragon X, due to his stance and his figure. He speaks in a voice that's pretty deep for his figure. His sharp claws, which are similar to Zokandello's, enables him to have unbelivable fighting skills. His tail is his weapon. Not only can he fight, he can also blind his enemies with his super bright neon green flash. It blinds them for about 5 minutes. I would test the flash, but I forgot to bring UV protection sunglasses on the way down here."

"But, when he'sth in a fight, we'll be able to sthee his flash, right?" Daffy asked in a surprised tone.

"Exactly. His name is gonna be Neon, since that's the color tone of his flash, stripes, and eyes."

"Sounds cool to me." Neon agreed.

"Deep is right, doc. Whew!" Bugs remarked. "Last one!"

"Now, I suggest you give us some room for this one." Zokandello warned as he walked over to the sink with another bowl and filled it up with water. Lola nodded in agreement as she pushed the table aside. Bugs, Daffy, Wile E., and Sylvester were confused by this, but stood up and moved their chairs out of the way as Zokandello laid the bowl down in the middle of the floor. Lola did the honors of dropping this one in. When it was submerged, it exploded into a orange dragon that was about as big as an elephant. He had brown stripes on his back down to the tip of his tail, brown eyes, and sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth that were about 2 inches long, dripping with a clear-as-clean-water substance. This questioned Wile E. and Bugs.

"Hey, Lo. What's wit da clear stuff drippin' from dis big fella's fangs?" Bugs asked.

"I'd knew you'd ask that question, Bugs." Lola replied. "But I think Zokandello know about this stuff more than me."

"And that would be true." Zokandello agreed. "This clear substance is, what I like to call, 'Notorious Venom'. One bite from this special venom, it turns his bitten victim that puts them in a drunken trance, disabling the special features on an enemy, like shooting skills and aiming compatibility. They become so drunk, they tend to kill themselves as an extra side-effect."

"That'sth insthane!" Daffy exclaimed. "Maybe you should call that sthtuff, 'Insthane Venom'!"

"Yeah. Daffy actually made a great suggestion for once." Lola agreed.

"Okay. Insane Venom it is. By the way, what are you gonna name this guy?" Zokandello asked, looking at Lola.

"Rattlesnake. Even though he's not a snake, it's the fangs that symbolizes his name." She replied in an expert manner. "And there you have it. Our Dragon X team: Kayroni-Zero, Zakume'-Xavier, Neon, and Rattlesnake. What do you think?"

"I think it's outstanding. You two are the ultimate team!" Wile E. replied.

"You two really knocked it outta da park!" Bugs added.

"All I gotta sthay isth goddamn! Thosthe dragonsth are really awesthome!" Daffy cheered, dropping his empty tub.

"Perfecto! You two really did a damn good job with thesthe dragonsth!" Sylvester added.

"Thank ya'll so very much!" Lola and Zokandello replied in unison as they bowed together.

"Now, we just need some chaotic crime that's happening around the entire city." Wile E. suggested.

"Or the whole city of juts Looney Tunes Land! Look!" Kayroni-Zero added in a normal male voice. Everybody went over to the big screen tv and watched the news.

"Now, our top story today..." The reporter started. "We have been confirmed that a huge swarm of giant mutant geckos from outer space have invaded Looney Tunes City. These monsterous creatures are everywhere! And their killing innocent citizens in their paths. Our only hope is if we had a team of superheroes!"

After that statement, Neon turned off the tv and looked at everybody.

"Is this why you made us?" He asked Zokandello.

"We didn't expect this to happen, but I guess ya'll can put it that way." He replied innocently.

"We can handle a bunch of motherfuckin' bitches from outer space! Can we, Neon?" Xavier exclaimed with anger in his same-as-Kayroni's voice.

"Hell yeah. When do you want us to start?" Neon replied as he faced Wile E., who looked determined.

"I suggest you start tomorrow. Starting right now is too late. The later the better." He replied.

"Alright. How do you feel about that, Rattlesnake?"

Rattlesnake was the only member of Dragon X that couldn't talk, just roar or squeal. He roared in response as he showed an angry look on his face.

"I guess he agrees. Well, Dragon X is gonna save the city once and for all!" Neon held out a claw towards the floor where Kayroni-Zero and Zakume'-Xavier could reach. Rattlesnake just placed a foot in the circle. "Tomorrow, we're gonna whip those beasts' asses faster than Bugs can say 'What's up, doc?'!"

"YEAH!" The other dragons screamed along with Rattlesnake's roar. The Looneys and Zokandello watched from far away and smiled.

"They seem like teammates." Wile E. complied. "Zokandello, I'm leaving you in charge of this team as the supervisor for them. Understand?"

"Understood." Zokandello replied.

To be continued...


	3. A Meeting with the Leader

Chapter 3: A Meeting with the Leader

It was now the next morning and the Looneys, Zokandello, and Dragon X was just waking up to misery. The Mutant Gecko Aliens were doing their morning damage to the city and Neon was looking out the window, shaking his head in worry.

"There's more of those aliens than I thought." He said to himself. He slowly got up from behind Daffy and decided to have a look around the place until he was hungry or when somebody wakes up... whatever comes first. He walked towards a metal door and even though it was jammed shut and locked, his super strength was able to get the door opened with no hesitation. He saw that there was a garage inside. It was full of many cars, trucks, and SUVs to choose from. He then came across a vehicle covered in a protective cloth. He was about to be curious and pull the cloth off until...

"Neon." Wile E. called from the door. The dragon turned and saw Wile E., Lola, Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, Zokandello, and his three other members from Dragon X standing at the door. "Curious as you are, you just happened to find my special secret car."

"Special?" Neon asked.

"Yes. You see, I covered this vehicle for a reason. Since you're the only one that's in a posture like me or Zokandello, in your case, I figured that instead of traveling on foot, you'll travel my transportation. This car was designed with everything you'll need, including an intense sound system for the radio and DVD player. It also has hyperactive spinner rims and satillite tracking for super spy action... and one more thing: it can talk."

"Whaaaaa?"

"Yep. Since the car can carry 5 passengers, you can bring Zokandello and one Looney Tune with you."

"Oh! Because Rattlesnake can't fit."

"Right."

"Can you show us this car?"

"Of course. Outside we go."

Later...

The Looneys, Dragon X, and Zokandello managed to make it to an abandoned parking lot that was miles away from the city. Wile E. pulled off the cloth and this made everybody gasp.

"Whoa! Cool!" Kayroni-Zero exclaimed.

"Is dat a..." Bugs tried to ask, but was cut off.

"A Lamborghini Gallardo?" Wile E. finished. "Yes. I custom made this fabulous yellow car to have all the features I explained earlier. And about the talking thing... it'll be demonstrated as soon as you use it. Now, we better get going with these aliens."

"But, what about breakfast?" Zakume' asked. "We're starving."

"That's what this car is for. It can serve you food from its storage."

"Any type of food?" Xavier asked.

"Yeah. Just tell the car what you want, it'll cook it, if it needs to, and then serves it to you. Does that sound hard?"

"Nope. I'm cool! Let's go."

"Now, which Looney Tune do you wanna bring with you, Neon?"

"Who do you think?" Neon asked back as Lola blushed and turned away shyly.

"Shucks, Neon. Does it have to be me?" She asked.

"Well, you're a tomboy. You can handle machinery, can you?"

"Yeah. I did for one year in high school, which was my junior year."

"A'ight, then. Get in." She did so along with the two other dragons and Zokandello. As Neon got in the driver's seat, Wile E. explained one more thing.

"To get this car to talk, just call it 'Lamborghini'. Good luck." He explained before he, Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester walked back to the business building. Neon looked confused as he looked at the different computer gadgets.

"Lamborghini?" He asked himself, which made the car come alive.

"Hey, ya'll! What's up?" The car replied in a normal comedic male voice. "Welcome to the Lamborghini Gallardo X5000, where all you need is a little control!"

"Nice catch phrase, but it's not catchy."

"Hey! Don't be hatin' on me, man! Who else is in here wit ya?"

"Kayroni-Zero, Zakume'-Xavier, Lola Bunny, and Zokandello Rabbicardio."

"Lola Bunny! Hey, girl! What's up?"

"Don't push it, Lamborghini. You're just a car." She warned.

"Okay, okay. Now, what's happenin'?"

"A swarm of mutant geckos from outer space is invading the city." Kayroni-Zero replied.

"My computer tells me that those fuckin' aliens are not just invading the city, they're invading the whole damn planet!"

"WHAT!" Everybody yelled in unison.

"Yeah. We gotta save the whole planet from these aliens, ya'll. It's not gonna be easy, even wit me to control."

"Any other special features you have that Wile E. missed?" Zokandello asked.

"Yeah. One more. I can transform into a giant robot, just like those Transformers... except I have a muscular look to it."

"Well, when we need it, you do it. Okay?" Neon asked.

"Sure. Let's get these bitches!" After that, they zoomed off into the city, having Rattlesnake following.

Meanwhile, a dark, shadowy figure in a black cloak was walking in the middle of the streets with an evil smile on his face. His long, furry, and curly tail was swaying from under his cloak as he was walking.

"My minions seem to be making an improvement. Let's take over this whole planet together, my friends!" He screamed as the aliens roared with him.

"I don't think so, bastard!" A voice called out from nowhere. The cloaked creature turned towards the owner of that voice, which was Lamborghini himself. "Are you the fuckin' leader of these bitches!"

"As a matter of fact, I am. But, before I introduce myself, I just wanted to say that I've never met a talking car before. Who do you have inside you?"

"Funny you should ask, Mr. Dark-and-Tormented. I have the next superhero quartet to be the best of the best in kickin' you ass. Say hello to Dragon X!"

Then, right on cue, Kayroni-Zero, Zakume'-Xavier, and Neon got out of the car, having Rattlesnake sitting next to them. This made the cloaked creature chuckle.

"Dragon X, huh? Fellow monsters! At ease!" All of the creatures stopped their havoc right on cue, which made Lamborghini, Zokandello, and Lola whistle.

"Daaaaaaamn!" Lamborghini and Zokandello exclaimed in unison. Lola just sat there, wide eyed, eating her breakfast at a normal pace.

"He must be the leader if they obey him like that." She said to herself.

Back outside...

"Whoa." Kayroni-Zero and Zakume'-Xavier said in unison.

"Okay, so I'm guessing that you ARE the leader of these creatures." Neon said in a determined tone. "Are you gonna introduce yourself or what?"

"I'll be honored to." The creature replied as he pulled off the hood of his black jacket and it revealed a hansome brown rabbit with longer-than-long ears going all the down to his feet with yellow eyes and a pair of 2 inch long whiskers on each side of his cheeks. "My name is Matthew Panzaki, leader and ruler of these creatures and my homeplanet, Terrishaw."

"Lookin' mighty hansome for a leader of some uglified bitches." Lamborghini commented. Lola did Bugs' famous eyebrow flutter when she tokk a good look at Matthew.

"He looks really cute, too." She sighed.

"Are you gettin' hot in that goddamn jacket?" Kayroni-Zero asked sympetheically. "Why don't ya take it off?"

"If I did, it would make my creature jealous of my good-looks." Matthew replied in a smooth male voice. "Besides, I was born with this tail."

"I was wonderin' why I was seeing a rabbit with a long, curly tail." Neon spatted out. "But, that shit doesn't matter. What does matter is that you and your ugly friends are about to go to hell!"

"You wanna fight? I'd be glad to see your best." After that response, he threw off his black jacket, revealing his very muscular figure with black jeans and a white belt. Lola was watching from the car and was about go crazy, but caught herself by taking a deep breath and exhaling hard.

"Easy, Lola. Easy, girl." She said to herself as she started sipping her orange juice.

"What's your name, dragon?" Matthew asked as he dropped his jacket on the street. Minutes later, this scene was drawing a crowd from the sidewalks.

"Neon." Neon replied.

"Okay, Neon. You're the fighting one of Dragon X, right?"

"Actually, we all are... including this big fella right here."

"Who is that?"

"Rattlesnake... and he'll be happy to fight some of your giant gecko friends."

"In that case..." Matthew snapped his fingers and one giant gecko appeared in front of Rattlesnake and roared with anger. Rattlesnake did the same. Neon looked down at Kayroni-Zero and Zakume'-Xavier.

"K.Z., Z.X., you two get in the car. Rattlesnake and I got this."

The two dragons nodded simultaneously as they both went in the car safely, leaving Neon and Rattlesnake alone with the aliens and Matthew.

"Show me what you got, bitch!" Neon screamed as he got into his fighting stance.

"With pleasure." Matthew replied smoothly as he sprang for attack. The gecko fighting Rattlesnake lept for him and they rolled towards the toy store behind them and crashed into the glass. Let's check out Matthew and Neon first.

Neon was able to block Matthew's first punch and he scratched him back across the face, making a little damage. Matthew did a low sweep under Neon's feet, but he jumped out of the way and tried kicking back, but Matt blocked it with his hands. Then, he used his curly, prehensile tail to grab the dragon by his wrist and throw him vigoriously across the street, slamming him towards a brick wall, but he broke through with ease and was knocked out for about 3 minutes before he slowly got up and attempted to attack again. Matthew showed his superpowers by firing a purple plasma from his hands. Neon was somehow able to dodge it by swiftly moving to the right, then continuing foreward.

As for Rattlesnake and the gecko alien...

The toy store was wrecked up, due to their fighting. The gecko alien was knocked out and bruised all over while Rattlesnake was looking down at him, waiting for his next move. When he saw that he wasn't able to get up within at least 5 minutes, he decided to bite him with his 'insane venom'. He wrapped his large paws around one of its legs and fircely bit into it, squeezing the venom into the leg. After the bite, the alien started to go drunk and started acting like a baby... sort of. Instead of destroying everything, he just walked back out of the store and dove into a sewer hole like a idiot and was eaten up by a sewer croc. This made Rattlesnake laugh in his roar before returning back to the car.

Back at Neon and Matthew's fight...

The two were neck-in-neck as they were both trying to punch each other, but one kept blocking the other. Finally, Matthew was fed up with this and decided to end this by pulling out his purple laserbeam whip and slashed Neon across the chest, causing him to scream in pain. As he did, Matthew placed his whip back in his pocket and headed straight for Lamborghini, who shifted in gear quick.

"He better not come in this car!" He yelled to himself as he quickly locked all the doors by himself. What he didn't notice was the sunroof was still opened. Matthew noticed and he jumped for the roof. He reached in there and grabbed Lola by her shirt, covering her mouth to keep her from screaming in the process. Zokandello, the three dragons, and Lamborghini didn't notice until Matthew appeared back in front of Neon. They gasped at the sight of it.

"LOLA!" They all screamed in unison. Lamborghini prepared himself to run over the rabbit-kinkajou mix, but he held his hand up, telling him not to.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might run over your girl." Matthew said sarcastically as he turned his attention back to Neon, who regain himself from his chest pain.

"Lola! What are gonna do to her!" He yelled.

"I'm keeping her ransom until the time comes."

"What time is that?"

"It's for me to know and for you to find out. If you want her back, just do what I tell you right now: surrunder... your whole Dragon X team, including you."

"WHAT?"

"Don't listen to him, Neon!" Lola screamed. Matthew twisted her head hard after she spoke, knocking her out. This made Neon flinch.

"STOP!" He screamed.

"Then, surrender... or your girl's gonna die."

"NEVER!"

"Okay, then. In that case, I'll keep her like I said before until you change your mind."

"What are gonna...?"

"Nothing gruesome, really. I'll just make her my queen. Fellow geckos, let's retreat!" The geckos obeyed and retreated into hyperspace. Matthew was still holding the knocked out Lola in his arms. He was about to leave himself, but stopped for a moment.

"You're pretty brave for such a dragon like yourself. I'm sure we'll meet again." He sad before he left with Lola into hyperspace. Neon stood there while the crowd was watching with fear in their eyes. They saw their favorite Looney Tune disappear in a flash. While, inside the car, Kayroni-Zero, Zakume'-Xavier, and Zokandello were speechless and shocked. Neon just walked back to the car and slammed the door in anger as he strapped himself in. This startled Lamborghini.

"Hey! Easy on the doors, man!" He warned.

"Sorry." Neon apologized. "I'm just pissed off that Lola had to go. Now, we have two missions to accomplish: destroy the alien geckos and Matthew and rescue Lola. What's Bugs gonna say when he finds out?"

"I don't know, but I know he'll be mad as hell." Kayroni-Zero replied.

"I know."

"So... back to the business building?" Lamborghini asked.

"Yeah. Looks like we have to tell him... or else he'll be worried."

"I know another thing..." Zakume' called out.

"What?"

"Wile E. won't be very happy either."

"Oh, yeah." They all agreed in unison as Lamborghini drove off in auto-drive back to the business building.

To be continued...


	4. Terrishaw is Discovered

Chapter 4: Terrishaw is Discovered

If you remember from the last chapter, Matthew was saying that he and his mutant gecko army were from a planet called Terrishaw. Now that Lola was considered a hostage at that planet, Dragon X was losing hope already because they don't know exactly where the planet is. As they were getting back to the business building, Kayroni-Zero did a web search on this planet. So far, the website couldn't find anything that matches. This was pissing Neon off every minute.

"I don't get it." Kayroni-Zero complained. "He says he lives on this planet and has Lola held hostage, but these web serches aren't pickin' up anything about Terrishaw. If we don't find out where it is soon, Bugs will be heartbroken..."

"...and you four will be dehydrated back to your pod states forever." Zokandello added with a disappointed tone in his voice. This made Rattlesnake from outside gulp hard as he heard this.

"Dehydrate us!" Zakume' exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"What are gonna do now?" Xavier asked with sorrow. Neon kept a determined look on his face as he spoke.

"We ask Wile E. Coyote." He replied. This made everybody freeze.

"Huh?" Zokandello asked, doing a double take on what Neon just said.

"We'll ask Wile E. to find where planet Terrishaw is... but first, we have to explain to Bugs what happened to Lola."

"It's not gonna be easy, though." Kayroni-Zero warned.

"I know... but we have to. It's for the greater good, ya know."

Meanwhile, on planet Terrishaw...

Matthew walked into his throne room, having Lola being carried in a cage by four guards behind him. The civilans in the room were already bowed down to honor Matthew and his awaited return. As soon as he sat in his big, golden chair, he ordered the guards to placed the cage down in front of him and release her, but not to release the chains from her wrists. She was kneeled down on the red carpet floor, nearly sitting like a dog, but soon sat up, still remaining on her knees as she spoke.

"Why do you need me?" She asked with a look of fear. Matthew chuckled before he spoke.

"Like you don't remember? Humph!" He replied as he ordered a butler to get him a glass of rasberry soda. "I brought you with me here not just to keep you as a prisioner, but to make you my queen as well."

"_Your _ queen?"

"Yeah. You see... my kingdom has been a bit... 'queen-less' lately and I need a woman who knows how to handle a man lovingly."

"The only man I handle is my husband, Bugs."

"Bugs Bunny? The head honcho of the Looney Tunes, Bugs Bunny, is YOUR husband?"

"Are you deaf, bitch?"

"Mmm, yeah. I get it. So, the famous Bugs Bunny is married to you, huh? That explains where you get your bravery from."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. Now, in order to live a happy, healthy life without facing death in the eyes, how about I make you a deal?"

"Sure."

"You can be my queen if... you accept my offer."

"Which is?"

"A lifetime supply of golden carrots and all the athletic activity you do for free."

Lola's eyes grew a little as she smiled slightly. "Really?"

"That's not all. I'll also give you any amount of money you want for as long as you live. Any price you name, I'll give it to you at no extra charge. Do you like cars?"

"Uhhhh, huh." Lola began to drool a little as she heard about the money. This made Matthew chuckle as he continued.

"Well, how would you like to have a 2005 Toyota Celica with 27" gold spinner rims, a DVD player system, a satillite radio, a very durable high-speed engine with nitro, purple headlights, blue taillights, and a navigational system?"

At this point, Lola started panting like a dog hungry for food. Her eyes got to as wide as ever, nearly making her eyes water.

"Does it come with a Playstation 2 in the trunk, too?" She asked in a dazed voice.

"Yeah, it comes with that, too. So, do we have a deal or a comparison between you and your husband?"

"Well, first of all, Bugs has never given me those kind of gifts before... especially the golden carrots. Are they edible?"

"Yep. The gold makes them have an Italian seasoning to it, which is a secret I must not tell. Anything else?"

"No. That's all... and it's a deal, cutie." She showed a very seductive and sexy smirk on her face as she said this, completely forgetting that she still had chains on. Matthew saw her face and his heart nearly froze in amazement and passion. He showed a cool smirk on his face as he snapped his fingers twice, summoning his guards to approach Lola.

"Release her." He commanded. One of the guards held her arms in place while the other unlocked the chains with his cyberkey and Lola was free. She slowly stood up and walked up to Matthew sexually, making him wide eyed as he watched.

_Goddamn, Bugs should be lucky to have a woman like her. _He thought in his head as she got herself comfortable on his lap, crossing her sexy legs in the process.

"You want me, you got me." She whispered in his ear as she stroked his face lovingly. He smiled at her beauty as he began to look at her up and down before finally speaking.

"Have you ever... you know... uh..." He tried to say, but Lola guessed.

"Yeah. I've done it many times with my old husband, Bugs. Want me to try it on you?" She asked, still keeping a sexual tone in her voice.

"Whew!" Matthew wiped some sweat from nervousness off his forehead as he continued. "Okay. Maybe... uh... "

"Sir!" One of the guards interrupted. "Do you want us to start cooking dinner now? It's dinner hour."

"Yeah... oh! And be sure to cook something just right for my queen-to-be. She's a vegetarian."

"Yes, sir. Right away." After that, the guard left for the kitchen.

"What was I saying? Oh, yeah. You can do it after dinner. How about that?"

"Sounds good to me, baby." Then, she unexpectedly gave him a passionate liplock. This caught Matthew off guard for a moment, but then he savored the delicious kiss he was receiving from his queen-to-be. He wrapped his strong, muscular arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed for what seemed like forever.

Back on Earth...

Dragon X and Zokandello just arrived back at the business building and walked in, having Rattlesnake going in the backyard where he had elbow room. They saw Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester watching tv with Wile E.. The four of them joined them and sat down.

"Hey, docs!" Bugs greeted. "So, how did your fight wit them aliens go?"

"You don't even wanna know, Bugs." Zakume' muttered in a bored tone. This confused all of them.

"Huh?" They all asked. Then, right on cue, a news report just interrupted their show.

"We interrupt you regular scheduled program for an urgent news bulletin." The tv started. "A large gang of mutant geckos were ramapaging half of Looney Tunes Land until a superhero team by the name of Dragon X was arrived to the rescue. The good news was that one of a members, a giant orange dragon named Rattlesnake, was able to defeat at least one of the mutant geckos by putting them into a dumbfounded phase until he died by being eaten by sewer crocs, but the bad news was that the rest of them were able to escape, along with their hansome leader, Matthew, and along with this, he has one of the Looney Tunes, Lola Jean Bunny, held hostage with him until Dragon X can surrender. In the meantime, we'll hope that her husband, Bugs Bunny, will be able to live without her. Now, back to you regularly scheduled program." After that, the news clicked off and it went back to their regular program. This made Bugs furious.

"DAMN!" He yelled as he slammed his fist on the armrest of the couch. "What da fuck did you dragons do!"

"It's a long story, but to put a long story short, he refused to understand that she was married to you. He took her to a planet called Terrishaw. That's his homeplanet, but one problem..." Neon replied.

"What?"

"We don't know where this planet is."

"Well, we'll just have to find it with my planetary satillite." Wile E. replied in an expert tone as he walked towards his secret lab door. "Those who wish to see its location, follow me."

Dragon X, Sylvester, and Bugs agreed to come along. Zokandello and Daffy stayed put.

Later, in the lab...

Wile E. was typing in his special 200 button keyboard in front of a large computer screen. He typed in the name "Terrishaw" in the search planet box and pressed 'enter'. In an istant, it showed info about the planet and the computer explained it as it did a slideshow.

"Planet Terrishaw is a colorful planet that is said by experts to be extinct many years ago. Rumor has it that this planet has been one large kingdom, similar to the ones in the medieval period. A ruler named Matthew Panzaki is the ruler of this planet and he states that his planet is 'queen-less'. Every 10 years, he would attempt to enter out planet Earth and search for the queen of his dreams, but so far, he's found none. If he does, he may NEVER return the woman he chose for all eternity, due to the treatment he'll give to his new queen." The female voiced computer explained. Bugs grew wide eyed as he saw this.

"All etoinity?" He asked softly. "Ya mean, if you dragons don't do nothin', she'll stay up there?"

"That's the way it goes." Neon replied.

"Computer, find the location fo this planet." Wile E. commanded.

"Searching..." After a few minutes of beeping, it finally showed the results. "Terrishaw is located a few orbits away from Pluto, out of our Milky Way galaxy in the third quadrant."

"How are we gonna get there within days?" Kayroni-Zero asked in a complaining voice.

"You can take my special lightyear hyperdrive space shuttle. It can only carry four passengers plus one car." Wile E. replied.

"At least, we can take Lamborghini with us." Xavier said. Bugs looked at the four dragons with worry in his eyes.

"You guys gotta get my beloved Lola back. Please." He pleaded as he leaked tears. Neon walked up to the sad bunny and embraced him.

"Don't worry, Bugs. We'll find some way to get her back." He said calmly as he hugged the rabbit.

Back on Terrishaw...

Matthew just walked into his bedroom and plopped himself down on his back on the bed. He smiled, for he had a satisfying dinner.

"That was so damn delicious." He sighed to himself as he sat up and headed towards the bathroom. He twisted the doorknob, but found it locked. He was puzzled by this.

"What the...?" He asked himself before placing an ear towards the door. He heard a shower running inside. He was still confused, but then realized what was happening. "Lola?"

"Yeah?" She managed to reply through the running water.

"Is that you taking a shower?"

"Yeah. I wanna be nice and clean before I 'make out' with you."

"Oh. Okay. Take your time." He sighed with relief as he sat back down on his large bed. Minutes later, Lola came out in a silky blue bathrobe. She walked up to Matthew and stroked his face lovingly as she spoke.

"Do you know where some spare clothes are, baby?" She asked him seductively. He gulped nervously as he nodded.

"I happened to find some perfect clothes for my future queen and was prepared. They're in the drawers next to mine... the blue drawers are yours." He replied.

"Thanks." She walked over to the drawers Matthew told her about and pulled out a velvet pajama set of a button down, long-sleeved, and purple top with gold trimmings around the edge of the sleeves and between the buttons and matching velvet shorts. She went into a changing room and changed out of her robe and into the set and showed herself to Matthew, who was stunned.

"Damn!" He whispered, then shook himself back to reality. "She's quite stunning."

Lola giggled at his awkward behavior as she got on the bed right beside him and crawled towards the pillows of the bed. Matthew did the same.

"How did you know I was gonna keep you forever?" He asked.

"Why'd you ask?" She asked back.

"Because you called Bugs your 'old' husband earlier."

"Oh. Let's just say I figured it out by how cute you look compared to Bugs and the gifts you promised me. By the way, when will I get them?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. So, how about we do this 'thing' you wanna do and get it overwith?"

"You read my mind, Matt." She reached over to the nightstand on the right side of the bed and opened the drawer. Seconds later, she pulled out a condom and closed the drawer back up. Matthew noticed and he purred sexually at the sight of it.

"Oh, yeah. Now, I know what 'makin' out' is." He said to himself as he allowed Lola to slowly take off his clothes.

1 and a half hours later...

Both rabbits were completely naked under the covers, having Matthew on top of Lola. They were kissing passionately, feeling each other all over as they did. After 5 minutes of kissing, they released slowly and looked at each other deeply.

"You know what I want you to do now, don't you?" Lola asked as she stared at Matthew's protected member.

"I have one guess." He replied as he noticed her staring glare. He placed a hand under her chin and held her head up untill she faced him in the eyes. "No looking."

Lola giggled as she laid her head back on the soft pillow as she smiled at Matthew. Seconds later, she gasped sharply and her eyes grew wide as she felt his erect member go inside her with ease. She was breathing heavily as she felt him pumping in and out of her gently, being careful not to hurt her in any way. She soon began to shiver as she felt this.

"Oh, good God!" She managed to scream between gasps. "Oh, baby! Don't stop!"

"Why wouldn't I?" Matthew asked slyly as he continued his pumping process in a faster pace, which made Lola scream and moan a little louder. He smiled as he loved her screams and moans. They sounded like music to his ears. He was at his maximum pace and Lola started to sweat, slowlyt lifting her head up so she could see, but Matthew quickly pushed her head back on t he pillow.

"I said no looking, sweetheart." He repeated nicely as he continued. Finally, after almost 2 more hours, Lola getting close to her climax any minute.

"I'm... getting close!" She screamed before moaning louder every second. Matthew was feeling his peak coming as well and he cringed.

"So am I!" He screamed back, trying to hold it in. By the time Lola was at her climax, she gasped hard once and froze before she planted a tight grip on the mattress and screamed so loud, Matthew cringed at the high-pitched scream. Seconds later, he screamed along with her, slowing down his pace, but was still thrusting a little.

"OH! OHHH, YES!" She screamed. Matthew just kept screaming, not saying a word as she finally stopped and gently pulled out of her, making her gasp in the process.

"Ohhhhh, shit!" She whispered softly as she exhaled, letting Matthew lay down bext to her, getting the sheets completely over their bodies as Lola continued. "That was... breathtaking."

"Tell me about it." Matthew sighed in agreement as he carefully removed his condom and dropped it in the trash. "So, now, you don't really care about Bugs. Am I right?"

"Yeah. You made me yours, baby... forever." After that, she finally fell asleep with a smile on her face. Matthew got comfortable as he whispered to himself:

"That was the exact thing I wanted her to say." Then, he fell asleep after clapping twice for the lights to go out.

To be continued...


	5. A Surprising Secret

Chapter 5: A Surprising Secret… from a pet of Matthew

It seemed like weeks for Bugs having to live without his beloved wife. Almost everyday since she was captured he's been complaining about how much he misses her, fasting, avoiding good hygiene, and crying at night. This was aggravating all the other Looneys as well as Zokandello and Dragon X, who were in Wile E.'s space shuttle launch pad in his lab. It was the day after Lola was captured.

"I'm getting worried about Bugs." Wile E. said in a concerned voice.

"Aren't we all?" Zakumé agreed in a complaining tone. Xavier nodded in agreement.

"He's acting like it's been forever since Lola got held hostage by that bastard." Neon complained.

"Well, you'll be traveling to Terrishaw in less than 5 hours by the time you guys leave. I already stored Lamborghini in the car compartment of the shuttle. All you dragons have to do is climb on and blast off. I wish you all the best of luck and I'll take good care of Bugs until you get back." Wile E. finished.

"Thanks. We're gonna need it." Kayroni-Zero replied as he climbed into the shuttle, followed by Zakumé-Xavier and Rattlesnake. Neon was about to enter, but was stopped by Zokandello.

"I'm fasting myself, but I'm cleaning myself… thank goodness." He said, which shocked the dragons and Wile E.

"Huh?" They all asked.

"What do ya mean 'fasting'?" Xavier asked.

"I'm going not gonna eat anything until you get Lola back. You know why?"

"Because you're in love with her, too?" Kayroni-Zero guessed.

"Good guess, but that's not it. I actually mourn her for her help in creating you four. Besides, she made the designs for ya'll while I did the superpowers."

"Oh." Dragon X replied in unison.

"Please bring her back so Bugs and I can feel happy."

"We will, man." Neon replied as he hugged him. "Don't worry. We'll be okay."

After a 3 minute goodbye, Dragon X entered in the shuttle, having Neon closing the door on the way before they strapped in their seats. Neon was inspecting the roomy spaceship before he headed for the cockpit.

"Zakumé-Xavier?" He called out.

"Here." The twin heads replied in unison.

"Kayroni-Zero?"

"Here." The black, white, and purple dragon called.

"Rattlesnake?"

The giant orange and brown dragon replied with a deep roar.

"O… kay. Thanks. Hold on." Neon went over to Rattlesnake and strapped him in his feet belts specially made to keep him held down from the lack of gravity they're going to expect during the trip. After he saw Zakumé-Xavier and Kayroni-Zero strapped in, he headed for the cockpit to begin the launch.

"Everybody ready?" He asked as he turned to look at his team members over his shoulder. The three dragons nodded.

"Lamborghini, you ready?"

"Rarin' to go, man!" Lamborghini called from above the roof of the cockpit.

"Remember: we're doin' this rescue for Bugs and Zokandello! Ready to launch!"

"Launching commencing in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… ignition!" The female voiced computer counted before the ship blasted into space, leaving a desperate Wile E. and Zokandello alone in the lab.

"Are you sure they'll be alright?" Zokandello asked.

"We'll just have to wait for a miracle." Wile E. replied spiritually.

Meanwhile, at Terrishaw…

Matthew was the first to wake up. He slowly sat up and sat on his edge of the bed carefully so he wouldn't wake Lola up. He then felt a small tap on his left ankle and looked down. He saw his blue neopet kyrri named Yarnello. He looked up at his owner with a smile before he spoke.

"Good morning, Matt. How was last night?" He asked.

"It was… interesting." Matthew replied. "You'll never know what my queen-to-be and I just did that night."

"Oh, I don't wanna know. Is she still sleeping?"

"Yeah. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go and check the mail while I order a butler to make us some breakfast for all three of us. Keep her company for me until I get back." After that, Matthew slipped on a pair of blue boxers and a white bathrobe as he walked out the room, leaving Yarnello and Lola alone. By the time he heard Lola shuffle in the bed, he jumped up on the bed and walked up to her right when she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Lola." Yarnello greeted as he sat down beside her. Lola smiled as she saw the adorable neopet.

"Hey. What's your name?" She asked.

"M name's Yarnello. I'm a kyrii."

"I love those! My favorite is Bori."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Hey, listen. Ever heard the rumor saying this kingdom is 'queen-less'?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's all false."

"What!"

"Yarnello!" Matthew called from the room door.

"Yeah?" Yarnello called back.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"You know what I want."

"Oh, yeah. Lola, how about you?"

"Can your prize-winning chefs make carrot flavored pancakes and toast?" Lola asked.

"Sure. Orange juice for both of ya'll?"

"Yeah." Yarnello and Lola replied together.

"They'll be with ya'll in 20 minutes."

"20?" Lola asked.

"Yeah. When you ask for pancakes, it takes a little longer than usual." Yarnello replied as Matthew left.

"Oh. Now, what did you mean by the 'queen-less' rumor is all false?"

"This kingdom doesn't really need a queen. It's just like an advertisement pop-up on the internet. You click on it and something bad happens."

"Really? It's like that?"

"Yeah. I'll show you. Follow me."

Yarnello hopped off the bed, having Lola, dressed in her purple pajama set, getting out of bed and followed. He walked up to the white wall and he smoothly stroked a darkened spot on the wall and a secret door opened beside it. They walked in and when they were completely inside, the door closed automatically and the lights clicked on. Lola froze with shock as she gasped with horror and covered her mouth in fear.

"What the hell is this!" She asked with surprise. Yarnello climbed up on a table beside her before he spoke.

"This is Matthew's secret stash of previous women that fell for his deadly, but really clever trap." He replied.

"What does he do to them? Slice them to death?"

"You could say that, but actually he extends these claws he has on his hands and slices them up until they're dead. He usually does that when he's about to marry. So, at the wedding, you better pray that you won't join these women."

After that statement, she gulped, and then fainted to the ground, landing hard on her back. Yarnello shook his head in dismay as he walked back out and dragged her out by her ears back to the bed.

Later, in space quadrant 3…

"We're almost there, fellas. Just a few light-years away." Neon called out as he continued to drive the shuttle. Zakumé-Xavier were buckled in an awkward way. Zakumé was the one that was buckled in while Xavier was lying on the metal floor, fast asleep and snoring loud as an old man. Rattlesnake was phased by the snoring and roared loudly, waking the blue half of the two-headed dragon up with a start.

"What! What I do!" He blurted out as he snorted on his way to sitting up. Rattlesnake growled at him as he stared at the blue eyed half dragon. "Oh. Was it my snoring?"

Rattlesnake nodded in response.

"Sorry."

"Guys, can ya'll keep it down? I'm trying to drive here!" Neon asked impatiently. Kayroni-Zero looked out his own window and saw the many stars and planets flying by. After 5 minutes of looking out there, he turned to look at Neon's back in the cockpit.

"Hey, Neon." He called.

"Yeah, KZ?"

"Why would Bugs do something like that just because he thinks he can't live another day without Lola?"

"Do what?"

"Starve himself to death."

"I heard that's what some husbands do sometimes. When they feel like it's the end of the world, they become paranoid and start fasting until their wives come back."

"That's terrible. I sure hope Bugs won't die from this."

"I hope so, too."

Back in Terrshaw…

Matthew came back with their breakfast just in time when Lola revived from her collapse with Yarnello sitting next to her.

"Breakfast is served." He said in a butler's tone.

"Finally. I'm starving." Yarnello muttered as he took his plate of his pancake platter complete with 3 strips of bacon, 2 sausage patties, and scrambled eggs. Lola took her plate of a stack of 3 carrot flavored pancakes and 2 slices of toast. As Matthew took his seat on the edge of the bed and handed out the eating utensils, they decided to talk for a while.

"So, Lola," Matthew started. "Now that you're about to be my queen, what else would you like as a reward?"

_A will to my death._ Lola's thoughts replied in a bored tone as she took another bite of her pancake.

"Nothing else, really. Everything you told me is just fine." She replied.

"Good. I knew you would mourn for more. Yarnello, did you behave while I was gone?"

"Yeah. Lola and I talked about a lot." Yarnello replied.

…_and showed her your deadly secret trap. _His thoughts finished in anger.

"That's great." Matthew replied.

"Your majesty?" A butler called from outside.

"Yes?"

"It's almost time for your wedding planners to arrive."

"Excellent. Tell them they can wait in my throne room until I get there. I still have half of my breakfast to finish."

"Okay, sir." After that, the butler walked away.

"Well, I'll have to eat in my throne room anyway nonetheless."

"Why?" Lola asked.

"They don't wait for nobody. They're bunch of impatient wedding planners who could careless about what I need to finish."

"Harsh."

"I'll say." Yarnello agreed.

"I'll see you two later." After that statement, Matthew left with his plate, on his way to the throne room, closing the door behind him.

"Wedding planners?" Lola asked nervously.

"Yeah. It's only 2 weeks away from the wedding. That's the remaining length of you life right there." Yarnello replied.

"Oh, shit." Lola began turning green and dropping her fork on her plate while holding her stomach tight.

"What?"

"Just thinking about it made me sick." After that reply, she felt an intense pain in her stomach and rushed to the bathroom, closing the door fast on the way. Yarnello nearly chuckled as he saw this.

"Wait 'til her REAL husband, Bugs Bunny, hears about this whole false rumor." He said to himself as he continued drinking his orange juice after he just finished eating.

To be continued…


	6. The Phone Call of Worry

Chapter 6: The Phone Call of Worry

After finding out about Matthew's deadly trap, Lola decided to make things run her way, whether she was queen or not. A few minutes after her sickness, she walked into the throne room entrance and stopped when she was behind the entrance wall so she could listen.

"Okay, gentlemen." Matthew started. "There's only 2 weeks until the wedding. Shall we make plans ahead of time?"

"We shall." One of the wedding planners replied in a nasal congested voice. "First, how are we gonna end the wedding?"

"We end the wedding sinister. When Lola puts this marvelous ring on…" Matthew held up a pure emerald gemstone ring as he continued. "…she'll get weak and poisoned. Then, when she's phased by the ring, these claws will slice her up so bad, her body would be nothing but separate slices of her body, dripping intensely with blood."

The wedding planners chuckled devilishly at this reply. When Lola heard it, she started feeling sick again, but held it in this time as the meeting continued.

"Then, after her death, I'll place her in my secret sliced women stash in my bedroom and let the rats finish the rest. Sound like a plan?"

"Indeed. We start the wedding in 2 weeks time. Meeting dismissed." The leader of the wedding planners announced. As they were leaving, Lola ran back upstairs to Matthew's bedroom in fear and plopped herself on her back on the bed, crying to herself.

"What am I gonna do?" She asked herself. She was in intense panic as she decided to call Dragon X so they could save her. When she had her hand on the receiver of the antique phone, Matthew arrived in the doorway and grew furious, but kept his cool.

"I'd leave that phone alone if I were you." He warned in his normal voice in a calm manner. This made Lola slowly remove her hand from the phone and just sit there with Yarnello sitting by her feet. "Planning to call someone in particular?"

"Uh… um…" Lola studdered, but couldn't comply. Matthew was getting impatient.

"Who… are… you… calling, Lola?"

Lola felt ashamed as she lowered her head before she spoke.

"Dragon X." She replied sadly.

"That's a good girl. I don't want you calling anybody I've met before that'll save you. You'll be in good hands, so there's really no need for you to call anybody whatsoever. I'm going to pick up lunch. I better not receive word from Yarnello about you making that phone call. Understand?" Matthew continued.

"Yeah."

"Good. I'll be back." After that, he left for the town square of Terrishaw. When he closed the door, Lola slowly sat back against a pillow and started crying immensely into another pillow she happened to hold right into her face. Yarnello really felt bad about her and he hopped up on the bed and walked up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked sadly, holding back his tears.

"I'm scared, Yarnello. I'm scared." Lola replied between sobs. "It's a good thing you told me about this. Otherwise, I've could've been dead by the next 2 weeks. I owe you one."

"No big. I just needed to warn you before it actually happens at the last minute."

"I really wanna call them and tell them about this situation, but since you're supervising me…"

"You can."

"Huh?"

"I wanna get out of this son of a bitch planet! It's too cruel!"

"So, you wanna escape with me?"

"Yeah… no. Let me rephrase. Hell, yeah!"

"Oh! Good. I'm sure Bugs wouldn't mind me keeping you."

"Go ahead. Call Dragon X. I'll watch for Matthew when he comes."

"Thanks." As she said this, Yarnello jumped off the bed and ran to the bedroom door while she reached over to the phone and picked it up. Luckily, she knew how to use one of these antique phones and she dialed Wile E.'s number first. After 2 rings, the line picked up.

"Wile E., it's Lola." She started.

"Lola! You're alright. You are alright, are you?" Wile E. exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Can I talk to Bugs first?"

"You should. He really misses you so very much."

"Is he okay?"

"Actually, he's fasting for you."

"Fasting?"

"Yeah. He's refusing to eat, but now he is cleaning himself at least."

"Oh, no! Put Bugs on the line now!"

The other line was silent for a moment. Then, after 20 seconds, the line picked up again.

"Bugs?" Lola asked.

"Lola?" Bugs asked back. "Is dat really you, baby?"

"Yeah. I'm okay, Bugsy."

"Dat's good. Are ya queen yet?"

"I'll never be queen."

"What?"

"It's a trap."

"A trap?"

"Yeah. When the wedding comes around, that's my death sentence right there. He actually kills the women that fell for it and I'm about to be next if Dragon X doesn't save me in time."

"Oh, my God! You're kiddin'!"

"Nope."

"Ah, boy. Ya betta call Dragon X right away and tell dem. Deir number is 5261347682."

"Thanks. I'm just wondering. How come you're fasting from food all because of me?"

"I'm lost and devistated witout ya, Lo. Dat's why."

"Oh."

"I really don't want ya to die. Please hope dat Dragon X will save ya."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love ya, too, Lo."

"And do me a favor: please eat something. You don't have to starve youself because of me."

"I will. Bye."

She clicked off the receiver and looked up at Yarnello. He turned around towards her and held a thumbs up, telling her that she was still clear. She nodded in response as she dialed the second number, which was Dragon X's number. After 5 rings, the line picked up.

"Hey, Lola." Neon greeted. Lola was shocked.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked.

"There's no other planet out here with you in it, is there?"

"I'm in grave danger right now."

"Why?"

"Matthew's 'queen-less' rumor is a lie."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah. It's actuallly a trap. When the wedding comes around, I'll be dead faster than Speedy Gonzales could run. You gotta come and save me… FAST!"

"We're on our way! Hang in there! When does the wedding start?"

"2 weeks from now."

"It looks like we won't get there until about next week."

"Why?"

"We're in an asteroid belt right now. It's gonna take some time because I gotta take my time so I won't destroy the ship by accident."

"Please hurry, though."

"Lola, he's coming back!" Yarnello called from the doorway. Lola nodded in response as she heard this.

"I hope you'll get here by next week, at least. Good luck." After that, she made a kissing sound on the receiver before she hung up and quickly acted natural by the time Yarnello hopped back up on the bed and Matthew came in with plastic bags full of chinese food.

"Did she call anybody while I was gone?" He asked.

"No, sir." Yarnello lied innocently without making Matthew suspicious.

"Good. Here's our lunch. Pure chinese cusine. Dig in." He walked up to the bed and placed the bag on it before he left to get utensils. Lola sighed with relief while she wiped a piece of sweat from her forehead.

"Thanks. I really owe you one…" She started, showing a seductive look on her face. Yarnello looked at her. He didn't notice her sexy smile as he blushed.

"Ah, shucks." He started. "I told you I could keep your phone call secret. I would never…" He paused as he finally noticed Lola's seductive smile. "Uh… why are you looking at me like that? You just said that you owe me one."

"Yeah… I know." She had a sexy drawl in her voice as she started crawling towards the kyrii sexually. "I owe you one _kiss_."

Yarnello couldn't say a word. He just swollowed hard as he slowly backed up. He nearly fell when he approached the edge of the bed. He just sat down, still backing up a little. Lola giggled as she pinned him down by his arms.

"Looks like you haven't been kiss by a girl before." She guessed as she stroked under his chin.

"Y… yeah. I… uh… haven't been… kissed… uh… yet." Yarnello studdered nervously.

"Then, I guess this'll be your first, huh?"

"Probably my last, too."

Lola chucked seductively as she finally leaned closer towards his face before she passionately kissed him on the mouth. Yarnello's eyes grew wide as he felt her tongue go inside his mouth. He moaned with passion as he felt this and slid his hands up on her arms softly. His moaning made her moan deeply. Pretty soon, she picked him up, still kissing him while holding him in her arms. When they heard Matthew coming back, they slowly stopped the kiss and looked each other's eyes.

"Goddamn." Yarnello swore under his breath. "No wonder Bugs loves you."

"And they get better and better every time, baby." Lola agreed as she gently placed Yarnello back on the bed just in time for Matthew to come in.

"It took you that long to get some forks?" Yarnello asked.

"The chefs were busy. I had to squeeze myself through them." Matthew replied. "Well, lunch is served."

"I sure hope Bugs is eating and I really hope that Dragon X will rescue me." Lola said to herself as she started eating.

To be continued…


	7. Week I: Preparation of a Death Sentence

Chapter 7: Week I: Preparing for a Death Sentence

It was now the first day of the week before the wedding and Lola was getting more horrified than an actress in a horror movie. She didn't go nowhere away from Matt's bedroom. She claimed this as her santuary. Same for Yarnello. Even though he had to go everywhere with Matthew because he was his pet, he still wished he could stay with Lola in the bedroom.

Meanwhile, on Earth…

Bugs was sitting on a couch, watching tv. He was watching the news. It was about the coverage on Lola since she was held hostage by Matthew.

"Our top story today." The reporter started. "Looney Tune star, Lola Bunny, has been on our coverage for over a week now and ever since that week, we've haven't heard from her yet. Wile E. Coyote, however, knows why she couldn't call our news studio. Somehow, leader of Terrishaw, Matthew, could not let her make anymore phone contacts to Earth. We do have good news. It seems like she was able to at least call our newest superhero quartet, Dragon X. We've just received word from the four dragons that they are on their way to rescue Lola. The reason why is amazing. Matthew's pet kyrri, Yarnello, says that the whole myth about Terrishaw being 'queen-less' is all a lie. It's actually a deadly trap to women that fell for his trap. If Dragon X doesn't rescue her in time of the second week, which is the wedding, then Lola will be next. Let's all hope that Dragon X will rescue her in time." After that, Bugs clicked off the tv and sat back with worry. Seconds later, Sylvester walked in and sat next to the solemn rabbit.

"Hey, Bugsth." The cat greeted.

"Hey, Sylvester." Bugs greeted back.

"Stho, how are ya doin'?"

"Not so swell, doc. Lola's been up in dat whack-ass planet for almost a whole two weeks now and I'm gettin' bored as hell."

"She'll be fine. Besthidesth, I'm a huge fan of Dragon Xth. They'll resthcue her, I justht know it!"

"Tanks for da encouragement, doc. I feel betta now."

"No problem."

Meanwhile, in Wile E.'s lab…

Zokandello was sitting in the very back, watching his sports on tv while Wile E. kept a close watch on Dragon X. Neon was on the big communication screen.

"Wile E., this asteroid field in space quadrant 3 is really messed up. It'll take us forever to get to Terrishaw." Neon complained.

"Just activate the asteroid shield. You'll go right through the rocks without damaging the ship." Wile E. suggested.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." After that statement, he clicked off. Wile E. turned to look at Zokandello. He could tell that he was feeling a little lonely at this point, even though he was watching sports. The brown coyote walked over to the rabbit-like creature and sat next to him.

"Zokandello, are you alright?" He asked with concern. Zokandello didn't make eye contact as he spoke.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied solemnly.

"Are you sure? You don't sound too happy to me."

"Actually, you got me. I'm actually feeling a little lovesick."

"Why?"

"Before I got here, my girlfriend, Destiny, dumped me because of me dealing with science and experimentations and whatnot. She thought it was boring and just left me. Without a girl at my side, I feel hopeless."

"So, in order for you show another smile in your life, you need a girlfriend that fits just right for your type?"

"Yeah. I want her to look like me, be as smart as me, and loves experimentations and sciences just as much as I do."

"Well, since we're in the middle of a crisis right now, why don't you hang in there until it's over, huh?"

"Okay. I just wanna let you know now: I might make a perfect assistant for Dragon X. He'll be an additional team member, so instead of 4, we have 5."

"What features will this creature have?"

"He's gonna be another dragon, except he's gonna be the only one with bright purple wings that are made with plasma and can expand out of his back when he needs to. He's also gonna have rabbit ears that are about 11 inches long and has the power of global positioning, radar, and sonar capabilities. He's gonna be called 'D5', a.k.a. Valadale."

"Nice. When are you gonna start working on him?"

"Right… now."

Meanwhile, in the Dragon X shuttle…

"Are we there yet?" Lamborghini asked in an annoyed tone. "My rubber could use a little screechin' shit right about now."

"Hold your gears, Lambo!" Neon exclaimed from the cockpit. "We just got past the asteroid field and…"

"Planet Terrishaw is 2 light years from arrival. Repeat: 2 light years from arrival." The computer finished.

"Thank you." Neon replied as he looked over his shoulder. "Hang on, ya'll! I'm gonna put this shit in hyperdrive!"

"Ohhhhhh, damn." Zakumé swore to himself as he curled into an arch to hang on to Xavier.

"We need one more member." Kayroni-Zero was able to plead before Neon blasted the ship into hyperspace.

"What'd you say, KZ?" Neon yelled.

"We need one more member. One that can pinpoint locations visually."

"Why did you say that, man?"

"So, we won't have to waste our goddamn time looking through the entire motherfuckin' planet for one rabbit!"

"…………oh, yeah. I get your point."

Right on cue, Wile E. appeared in the cockpit communicator screen.

"Did somebody realize that you 4 needed one more member for Dragon X?" Wile E. asked. Neon nodded.

"Yeah. Kayroni-Zero just said that not too long ago." He replied, still dazed.

"Well, he seems to have pleaded at the right time. I'm teleporting him as we speak."

"What's his number and name?"

"He called D5, but we like to call him Valadale."

"Valadale?" Zakumé and Xavier asked in unison.

"It seems suitable for him."

"Anything unusual on him we need to know about?" Kayroni-Zero asked.

"Actually, yeah. He's gonna be the only one in your crew with plasma powered wings that are purple, rabbit ears that are 11 inches long, and has the power of global positioning, radar, and sonar abilities. Does that meet your new member fancy?"

"He's perfect, but one more thing: What color is he?" Neon replied.

"Glad you asked because his coloring his interesting. He's baby blue with purple eyes and lavender lighting bolt style stripes on his legs. He's also about the same size as a bengal tiger cub, so he'll be perfect."

"What about his tail?" Zakumé asked.

"Do you really need to know everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well, his tail is similar to a kinkajou's, so he'll be able to detect people or places in some of his most secretive hiding places where he can't be seen. He can camaflauge, too."

"Okay, okay. That's enough, Wile E." Neon said, looking at all of the curious members of his in an angry, but annoyed way. As soon as he did, Valadale appeared in the teleportation portal and he sat ever so nicely beside Rattlesnake in silence. This made the tan and green dragon's eyes widen with surprise. "See he has great politeness, too."

"This is one dragon you'lll never yell at for mistakes. He's perfect in every possible way and he'll also give you any advice you might need. Good luck."

After that, Wile E. clicked off, leaving all of the dragons, except for Neon, staring at Valadale. He just sat there so calmly as he spoke with a voice they didn't expect him to have.

"It's an honor to be in your team." He spoke in a very deep male voice. They noticed that his eyes were the same color as his bright wings, which didn't show at the moment.

"Honor to have you." Neon replied as he slowed the ship down. "We're here. Now, Valadale, we're lookin' for a rabbit named Lola Jean Bunny. You've heard of her before?"

"Not exactly."

"Kayroni-Zero, hand him a picture of her."

Kayroni nodded in response as he unbuckled himself and walked over to Neon's backpack and pulled out his picture album of printed pictures of the Looney Tunes from the internet. He pulled out one particular picture and held it in his mouth as he walked over to Valadale and laid it gently on the floor in front of him.

"Does this picture ring a bell now?" The purple and black dragon asked. Valadale took a good look at it before he spoke.

"Now, it does." He replied. "She was beautiful."

"She sure was. Anyway, we've been sent to a planet called Terrishaw. That's where Lola's held prisoner. The ruler of the planet, Matthew, says that his planet is 'queen-less', but in reality, it's not. She's just another victim to his trap and if we don't get there in time or find her in time, she's dead. You get it?" Neon explained.

"I understand completely."

"Good. Since you have radar injected inside you, let's see how well you can use it. We're going in for a landing. Hang on."

Later, in Matthew's bedroom…

Lola was scrucnched up with her head against her knees, sitting with fear in her eyes and her heart. She has never been this scared before and it was terrifying her every second. 5 minutes later, Yarnello came back with Matthew following him, holding his leash. Yarnello was able to easily take the collar off while he walked over to the bed and sat down against it. Matthew walked up to the bed as well to talk to Lola for a while. She showed her fear by silent tears, but Matthew never noticed them because they were hidden by her knees.

"You seem parshed, Lola." He guessed as he sat next to her. "Are you okay?"

Lola didn't reply, due to the fact that she was still crying. She just simply nodded slowly. Matthew took the response.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. This wedding will go by so quick, you won't even notice yourself dying to be my wife."

At the word 'dying', Lola started to whimper softly, making her eyes more and more glossy with immense tears flowing down her cheek like a pair of small waterfalls. Yarnello felt her pain, but held in his tears as he sat there without saying a single word. Matthew still didn't notice her tears as he patted her on the shoulder and walked off to meet his counsel for the wedding preparations. When he was completely out of sight, Yarnello looked up before climbing up to the top of the bed where Lola was still sitting there with fear and sadness in her heart. He walked up to her and sat next to her before he looked up at her with a concerned face.

"Lola, you're really not liking this wedding thing, are you?" He asked in a normal-as-possible voice. Lola looked away from him in anger and sadness at the same time.

"Fuck no!" She replied in anger. "I just wanna get out of this goddamn planet and get back to my Bugsy!"

"Ya know, now that you told Dragon X about this, I'm sure they'll make it here on time… as long as guards don't get in the goddamn way."

"What do you mean?"

"Authorities on this planet are lead by Matthew as well and they don't tolerate poachers trying to save someone who's claimed as the 'queen' of Terrishaw. Those bitches will take massive strategies for trying to stop them. No matter what the amount of those dragons in that team, they… will… be… blocked!"

"Hold on! For one thing, you don't' know Dragon X very well to be saying that shit. Those four dragons, which Zokandello and I created, will break their way through those bastards… even if it has to take intense force! So, unless you wanna escape with me and Dragon X when they get here, I suggest you keep your protesting mouth shut!" After that statement, Lola turned her head away from the kyrri again. This time, Yarnello didn't say a word. He knew that Lola was right. Dragon X was made to be an unstoppable team and that's what they were going to be, no matter what the circumstances.

Meanwhile, at the kingdom entrance…

Dragon X and Lamborghini came out of their ship together and as soon as Lamborghini came to a stop, the dragons, except Rattlesnake, got in as soon as the yellow car opened the doors for them. When they were inside, they all strapped themselves in and got ready.

"A'ight, guys. Remember: we're here for Lola and nothing or nobody else. Understood?" Neon reminded. All of the dragons nodded simultaneously. "Lamborghini, disguise yourself as one of those cars over there, so nobody will get suspicious."

"I'm on it." Lamborghini replied as he scanned one of the cars that drove by without noticing him. 10 seconds after the scan, he lit up to a white flash for 5 minutes before the brightness faded and he was now the excact car he scanned and drove on their way.

"Valadale, can you pinpoint Lola's location from here?" Neon asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Pinpointing now." Valadale replied as he just sat there between Kayroni-Zero and Zakumé-Xavier. In his vision, it was like a spy's pinpointer in purple. Beeping was sounding while this was happening. When the beeping stopped, Valadale's eyes went back to normal. "She's inside the palace… upstairs on the second floor… in Matthew's bedroom."

"Precise location is right! Damn!" Kayroni-Zero exclaimed to himself. Zakumé and Xavier just whistled. Neon was also bedazzled by the description of Lola's location.

"Shit! Zokandello's a real genius." He said to himself. "Anyway, thanks. Can you see what she's doing there?"

"She seemed to be crying in the bed with her face against her knees." Valadale replied.

"Crying?" Xavier asked. "She really misses Bugs, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." Neon agreed. "Don't worry, Lola. We're comin'."

"Hey! Rattlesnake's missing!" Zakumé yelled as he looked to check on the large orange dragon. This made Neon screech to a stop.

"WHAT?" He yelled as he looked in the back. Zakumé pointed out the window and Neon saw about 10 guards holding Rattlesnake while he was going wild and out of control, trying to escape. There were laser ropes around his neck, tail, and all four ankles. All of the dragons rushed out of the car to help their large teammate, but Neon stopped Valadale.

"You go and get Lola for us while he get Rattlesnake." He commanded. Valadale nodded in response before he ran off in the other direction with Lamborghini following. As for Neon, Kayroni-Zero, and Zakumé-Xavier, they had to use their powers to get the guards off Rattlesnake's back. Neon did his famous bright green and blinding flash. It didn't blind the dragons, for they had an opague, but clear covering on their eyes to keep them from getting blinded. As soon as the flash cleared, half of the guards were blinded while the other half was still holding Rattlesnake. They ran up to the rescue. Kayroni-Zero attacked first by firing a pair of lasers at one of the guards. The lasers impacted at his butt and it made him release the rope. This was Xavier's chance. He fired out an icy laser the phased guard and it completely froze him. While this was going on, Neon made a dash for the remaining four guards trying to pull Rattlesnake into the shark pit near the end of their path. He rushed to one of the guards and slammed him against a wall, knocking him out before Rattlesnake finally decided to make a chance for it. He slowly leaned down towards one of the remaining three and carefully bit him on the neck with his fangs. As soon as he injected the venom, the guard went insane and started releasing the giant dragon, making the other unphased guards pissed. Neon clapped as he regained himself from beating up the guard he slammed to the wall.

"Nice work, RS." He congratulated. Rattlesnake blushed as he picked up the last two guards that were nervous and held them up in front of him while he cracked his knuckles.

"Uh-oh." The two guards muttered under their breaths.

"Ya'll are about to get you asses ripped to a million fuckin' pieces!"

Rattlesnake laughed in his growl as he watched his teammate prepare to kill the two guards. He immediately stopped his laughing and his eyes got wide when he froze. This made Neon freeze.

"Rattlesnake, what's wrong?" He asked. Before he could turn around, two new guards shot out a net and it imprisoned him while he collasped to the ground. Rattlesnake just carefully placed the two guards he had down before one of them pulled out a giant metal ball with a chain cuff attached and clipped it on to his tail. When it was clipped, four more chain cuffs came out and clipped onto his ankles. As Neon looked through the net, he saw Zakumé-Xavier chained up the same way as Rattlesnake, except they had the chain connected to each of their necks and their ankles. As for Kayroni-Zero, he was chained up in a cage. Matthew was standing among those guards and chuckled as he walked up to Neon.

"Well, well, well." He started. "If it isn't Neon and his bastard dragons."

"You're gonna wish you hadn't said that shit!" Neon yelled.

"What are you gonna do? All of your dragons are my prisioners now and there's not a piece of bullshit you can do about it."

"Sir, what should we do with these bypassers?" One of the guards asked.

"I'll have them executed after the wedding, since it's only 5 days away. For now, just place them in my prison."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile, in Matthew's bedroom…

Lola was watching the action of Dragon X being captured from the window with sorrow in her heart. Yarnello just watched with curosity and his point was proven.

"I told you those guards were tough." He boasted. Lola looked down at him with anger.

"Shut the fuck up!" She muttered under her breath as she headed back to the bed to cry some more. Before she could, a scratch was heard from the door. She froze as she turned to it and looked at it wide eyed.

"What was that?" Yarnello asked as he jumped off the window sill and walked up to the door. He opened his size door and saw Valadale walk in. "Who are you?"

"My name is Valadale." The baby blue rabbit-dragon mix replied. "I'm from Dragon X to rescue Lola."

"Did you say… 'Dragon X'?" Lola asked as she looked at Valadale with an almost happy smile.

"Yes. You must be Lola Bunny."

"That would be me. You must be a new member."

"Yeah. Did you see what happened to the other dragons of Dragon X?"

"Yeah. They were caught by Matthew and his guards. It looks like you have another mission in your hands: rescuing your teammates."

"I guess, if that's how it has to be. I'll rescue them first, then you. What's your name, neopet kyrii?"

"Yarnello." The blue kyrii replied.

"Would you like to escape along with her?"

"Yeah. Matthew is not the best owner to be with and his threatening techniques are getting on my goddamn nerves!"

"Well, concider it done by the time I rescue my teammates. You just wait here with Lola and don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." After that last statement, Valadale ran off to find the dungeon. Since he has pinpointing abilities, he'll be able to find it in no time.

Later…

Valadale was running through the town square with Lamborghini driving behind, still disguised as one of Terrishaw's designed cars.

"So, pinpointin' means that you actually point out the exact location of whichever destination you're going to, right?" Lamborghini asked as Valadale turned invisible when a guard walked by.

"Exactly." Valadale replied. "It makes it easier for me to track down any location without having to ask somebody for directions.

"Damn! That's tight!"

Back on Earth…

Bugs was just waking up from sleeping on tv show and was almost startled when he saw Zokandello sitting next to him.

"Zokandello? What are ya doin' startlin' me like dat?" The tired gray hare asked. Zokandello's claws were closed together as he spoke.

"I've been knowing that you and Lola have a very lovely relationship, so I was wondering: what does it take for a man like myself to handle a woman?" He replied. Bugs scoffed as he continued and sat up.

"Ya do look like a ladies man on da eyes, doc. It's a good ting you asked. If dere ever should be a woman dat looks like ya, dere's a couple of tings ya need to watch out for: her good looks and her poisonality."

"How do I do that?"

"Simple, doc. Take me, for instance. I met Lola for da foist time on da set of Space Jam. When I did, I felt real love from her. It made me feel like she was da one for me. Her posionality tells it all. I don't need to say no more."

"Really? But, how can you tell if a woman like Lola can be trusted not to betray you?"

"I saw it in her beautiful aqua-green eyes. Da bright color of dose eyes told me right dere dat she could be trusted, no matta what."

"Wow. So, is that what I need to look for? That's it?"

"One more ting ya gotta look for…"

"What?"

"……a love… for… lust."

"For… for real? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Lola loves it when I make love to her. I always make it seem like it's gonna be da last time we'll ever do it and she loves every moment of it."

"Shit! Talk about romance on acid."

"Ya got dat right."

Back in Terrishaw…

Valadale was still running through town. Lamborghini wasn't with him though. He stopped at a pit stop on their way and allowed Valadale to continue on his own. He was in such a rush to get to the dungeon, even though he was only a few feet away, that he crashed into one of the civilans by accident. He sat up slowly after the collision and looked at who he bumped into while rubbing his head. He saw a purple female creature similar to Zokandello with lightning blue eyes and was wearing a periwinkle tunic with brown jeans and a white headband on the top of her head, under her ears. She was sitting up slowly herself, rubbing the pain out of her tail, which she landed on during the collaspe. When she saw Valadale, she smiled.

"Hey, little guy." She said to him in an almost-like-Lola's voice. "What's your name?"

"My name is Valadale. I would tell you what team I'm from, but you might tell Matthew." He replied.

"No, I won't mind… and how do you know Matthew?"

"He's the one that invaded my homeplanet, Earth, and kidnapped the wife of Bugs Bunny, whom I'm here to rescue."

"Lola's been captured by my ex-boyfriend?"

"Matthew's your ex? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"I was, but I knew it was coming before he started. The moment I looked at that emerald ring he gave me, I knew something was wrong with that ring and I didn't accept to be his wife."

"Whew! So, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that since I'm leaving him, I'll escape with Lola with you and whoever else you're rescuing. By the way, which team are you with?"

"I'm with a team called 'Dragon X'. We were all here for a minute before Matthew and his guards came and captured all, but myself. In order to be successful, all of us dragons have to be together."

"Well, I know where the dungeon is and I know a way you can get them without any hesitation at all."

"Really? You'll help me?"

"As long as you let me go back to Earth with you."

"Then it's settled. Lead the way, uh… didn't catch your name."

"Oh! How rude of me! My name is Crystal Parshiini."

"Nice to meet you, Crystal. Now, let's go!"

Later…

It was close to sundown by the time Crystal and Valadale arrived at the dungeon. A few guards were already knocked out by Crystal and her amazing moves of Jujitsu. They made it to the cell with the entire team of Dragon X inside and Kayroni-Zero was the first to see them.

"Hey! Guys, wake up! It's Valadale!" He exclaimed. This woke the rest of the dragons up and they were also relieved to see their new member.

"Valadale, you made it." Neon said softly, due to the fact that he just woke up from a nap. "How did you manage to make through here with all those bastard guards in the front?"

"I helped." Crystal replied. The dragons looked at the purple female version of Zokandello and gasped.

"Damn, girl. What'd you do?" Zakumé exclaimed. "Beat their asses to death?"

"Exactly. You guys might be surprised about this, but Matthew is my ex-boyfriend."

"What?" Xavier screamed.

"Yeah. I was, so far, the only woman that didn't fall for his deadly marrage trap. I'm sure Lola found out, too."

"She sure did. When I tracked her down eariler, she was crying to herself. She must be both scared of this wedding and misses Bugs so much." Valadale replied, pulling out the keys the guards had and unlocking the cell bars. "She is extremely desperate for us to rescue her in time."

Their conversation was interrupted by a tv automatically turning on from the sheriff's office, where the sheriff was knocked out. All of them looked at the screen to see what was happening.

"Attention! Citizens of Terrishaw!" The female announcer on the television started. "It seems we have good news! Matthew has stated that the wedding has been changed from this Wednesday to tomorrow evening! That is all!" After that, the tv clicked off, leaving them wide eyed and surprised.

"FUCK!" Neon screamed at the top of his lungs, slamming the bars open and making a really loud **_CLING!_** "He did that on purpose, just to make us feel like we'll give up anytime now! That's just bullshit!"

"It seems that way." Crystal agreed. "We need to get there and get there now!"

"And there's only one form of transportation we can use to get there faster by morning, since this crazy-ass dungeon is a whopping 50 miles away…"

Minutes later…

"HYAH!" Neon yelled as he slapped on Rattlesnake's neck, making him run faster. They were all riding on the back of Rattlesnake, having Lamborghini riding right under him. The rescue was on as they rode into the night towards the palace.

To be continued…


	8. The Daring Rescue Awaits

Chapter 8:The Daring Rescue Awaits

It's now sunrise and the most horrific day of Lola's life is about to take its toll. She didn't wake up with a smile, like she usually does. She actually woke up with a very terrifyed frown, as if she just woke up from a nightmare. She just laid there, on her back, looking up at the ceiling. She thought about how scary this was going to be if Dragon X didn't come in time. The wedding was expected to start by the afternoon, around 3:45 pm. Minutes later, she was almost startled by Matthew entering the room with a smile.

"Today's the day, Lola." He said in an almost evil voice. "Ready for the day of the rest of your life?"

"A little." Lola replied tiredly as she slowly sat up.

"Don't worry. After this wedding, you'll forget all about it." After that statement, he went to the bathroom to take a nice long shower, leaving her and Yarnello alone.

"Yarnello…" She started to cry immensely as the blue kyrii climbed up on the bed next to her. "I'm scared… I'm really scared."

"I know, I know." Yarnello soothed as he jumped into her lap for an embrace. She cried in his blue shiny hair. "Everything's gonna be okay."

Meanwhile, outside the palace…

Dragon X, Crystal, and Lamborghini were asleep in front of the palace gates. As soon as the sun was shining in their eyes, Valadale was the first to wake up.

"This is it, guys." He said to everybody, which woke everybody up one at a time.

"I know Lola's prayin' that we'll rescue her in time. I still can't believe he changed the fuckin' date of the wedding at the very last goddamn minute!" Neon swore. "This is just wrong!"

"Take it easy, Neon." Crystal pleaded, patting him on the shoulder. "At least, we're at the palace gates."

Rattlesnake interrupted them by a roar. This made everybody look towards the direction he was facing and they saw Matthew coming from the front door. They quickly ran to the right side of the place and hid secretly while Matthew was talking to one of his guards.

"Good morning, sir." The guard greeted in a stern voice. "Did you sleep well?"

"I sure did, but somehow, Lola didn't wanna make love before then." Matthew replied.

"I wonder why, sir."

"So do I."

While this conversation was happening, Dragon X, Lamborghini, and Crystal were overhearing.

"He was trying to make love to her last night?" Kayroni-Zero asked with puzzlement.

"Before the wedding, though?" Zakumé added. "That's kinda sick."

"Sounded like it." Lamborghini agreed.

"Do you see what Lola's doing now?" Neon asked Valadale, who went into scan mode again. He gasped when he went back into normal mode. "What is it?"

"Lola fainted." Valadale replied.

"WHAT?" Everybody yelled. This got the guard and Matthew's attention as they looked at them.

"Oh, shit!" Neon swore.

"How in the hell did you bitches escape!" Matthew asked furiously.

"Uh… by a password." Xavier replied nervously. Kayroni-Zero nudged him after that reply before he spoke.

"Xavier… wrong movie." He muttered to him.

"Oops, sorry."

"Crystal?" Matthew asked with amazement. "What are you doing with these bastards?"

"Getting away from you for good." Crystal replied with determination. "You almost tricked me last time and I'm not gonna let you trick Lola this time."

"Try me, if you will, but you and your stupid dragon friends will never win. Once the wedding starts, you'll see who's the fool in this whole situation. As long as any of you dragons, including the car, stays out of this palace, you all are off the hook. If the guards tell me that you've been intruding or interfering with anything or anybody, I'll have each and every last one of you, excluding the car, beheaded. Is that clear?"

"Yeah." Dragon X replied in unison, except Rattlesnake, who just growled.

"Good. Now, I'm going back to my bedroom. I don't want any mischief from any of you, especially you, Crystal."

"Don't remind me." Crystal muttered.

Meanwhile, up in Matthew's bedroom…

Yarnello was pretty shocked to see that Lola just unexpectedly fainted on the floor on her way to the bathroom to freshen up. She collasped about 3 feet away from the bathroom doorway and he ran up to her and checked her pulse.

"She still alive, but just barely." He said to himself as he lifted her up a little. "I'm wondering why she just collasped like that."

As soon as he said that, Matthew came in.

"Matt, Lola just fainted unexpectedly. Do you know why?" Yarnello asked him.

"I honestly don't know why she just collasped." Matthew lied in an innocent-as-possible voice. "She must be overly exhausted or something."

"That could be… I think."

"When you find out why, tell me." After that, he left again. This was confusing Yarnello.

"Why does he keep coming and going like this?" He asked himself. "Well, that don't really matter right now. All I care about is finding out why or how Lola fainted."

Meanwhile, outside the palace…

Now that Dragon X, Lamborghini, and Crystal were caught in the act, they had to find someway to get to Lola and find out why she fainted so sudden.

"I just don't get it." Valadale confessed. "How in the hell could a rabbit like Lola just collaspe all of a sudden?"

"Maybe she cried a little too much and she ran outta energy." Zakumé predicted.

"Maybe so, but we need to find a way to go up there and check." Neon commanded. He froze for a second and looked at Crystal, who looked up at a window on the side. It was the window to Matthew's room. "Crys?"

"Hang on a second, boys." She commanded as she climbed up the wall like Stitch. "I'll be right back."

This made the boys freeze in amazement, including Lamborghini.

"Is she doin' what I think she's doin' or is it just my oil leakin' outta my shit?" He asked randomly.

"She's climbing up a wall alright." Xavier replied, looking up the wall. "Once Lola finds out about Crystal's past engagement with Matthew, maybe she'll be more confident about escaping this dangerous wedding."

Meanwhile, at the window sill of Matthew's room…

Crystal just climbed up and held on to the sill as she spoke to Yarnello.

"Did you see her collaspe?" She asked him as she climbed off and got into the room.

"Yeah, but what I'm wondering is why?" Yarnello replied as he followed her to the bed where Lola was laid. Her chest was barely moving, due to her decrease in breathing. Crystal sat next to her and felt her forehead.

"She's very cold, like ice. Did you ask Matthew?"

"Yeah, but by the way he replied to me, I can tell that he had something to do with this."

"And that would be true. Know how I know?"

"How?"

"He did that to me before. I eventually revived by the time the wedding started."

"What did he do to you?"

"Easy. While she was busy crying her heart out, hoping that Dragon X would rescue her, he infected her lunch with a glowing blue substance with a needle. The blue substance is called 'Yokaven Ice Remedy'. It's a semi-venomous liquid that causes her to faint along with increasing her smarts by 50 percent, but that's not a good thing."

"How come?"

"It makes her confused. With her smarts the same amount as her other, it makes it hard whether or not she should escape with us or stay here. But, in this case, it's different. Did she do anything before she fainted?"

"She did spit up or cough up this blue stuff."

"Oh, my God! It's serious this time! That didn't happen to me when he infected me."

"What could it mean this time?"

"She'll be married… while she's in a deep sleep, which means………"

"Which means what?"

"………she's gonna…… he's gonna…"

"What! WHAT?"

"…Matthew's gonna… eat her."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! NOT LOLA! ANYBODY, BUT LOLA!"

"We really need to save her now!"

"What's going on in…" Matthew asked before he stopped and saw Crystal picking up Lola, who was still unconcious, with Yarnello on her shoulder. "What the fu…"

"What? Is that any way to greet your ex-girlfriend?"

"I always knew you were one hardheaded bitch. You were too smart for me not to fall for my trap. If you wanna be safe, I suggest you place Lola back down on the bed."

"And what if I don't, motherfucker?" After that response, she ran towards the window, with Yarnello hanging on, and she leaped off the window and safely landed back down in front of the boys. They cheered when she did.

"She actually did it!" Kayroni-Zero cheered with glee. "I always knew she would."

"Did you find out about what happened to Lola with her collaspe?" Neon asked as he got in Lamborghini with everybody else, except Rattlesnake.

"She was poisoned, but don't worry. She won't die. She's just in a deep sleep." Crystal replied, gently placing Lola down on the seat. "She'll wake up by the time you head back to your planet."

"Better call Bugs and tell him we have Lola." After that, he put Lamborghini in auto-drive and he drove back to the ship safely before they entered and the door closed. As soon as everybody was in, they all strapped in and Crystal handed Lola's unconcious body to Neon. "What are you givin' her to me for?"

"I want you to show Bugs that she's okay."

"Oh. Thanks." After that, he went to the cockpit and strapped himself in before he strapped Lola in, sitting her upright. He typed in a few numbers before he pressed the 'send' button and Wile E. appeared in the pilot window.

"You have Lola." He said happily. "Great job. I should get Bugs. Hold on."

While Neon was waiting, he started up the ship and they started heading back to Earth. 3 minutes later, Bugs appeared in the screen and was thrilled to see his wife asleep, but okay.

"LOLA!" He screamed. "YA GOT LOLA! I always knew you dragons could do it!"

"It was pretty hard, but we eventually got her out safely." Neon replied.

"Is she sleepin'?"

"Yeah. She's in a deep sleep, but she'll wake up by the time we get there."

"Good. I miss her so much."

"I know that. Hey, guess what?"

"What?"

"Matthew attempted to make love to her today…"

"WHAT!"

"…but, chill out. She refused."

"……oh. Whew!"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she'll tell you everything that happened when we get back."

"I sure do hope so. How will it be until you get here, doc?"

"Have no idea, but I'll let you know when we're almost there."

"Okay… what, Daff?...what'cha say?"

"Bugs, what is it?"

"Hold on. Huh? Say it again, doc!"

"…………………"

"……oh, okay. Daffy just said that ya have another mission to do: Matt's Gecko Army."

"But, I thought they all retreated with him back to Terrishaw."

"Only da ones dat were with him, here in Looney Tunes Land, retreated. The other 90 percent of them are runnin' rampant in da whole planet and we need ya back here fast!"

"We're on our way! Dragon X out." After that, Bugs clicked off and Neon looked behind his seat before he spoke. "Guys, we gotta go in hyperdrive again."

"Again!" Zakumé asked. "What for?"

"You remember those mutant geckos that were with Matthew when he first invaded?"

"Yeah."

"Well, only 10 percent of them retreated with him back to his planet. The other 90 percent are destroying the rest of the Earth as we speak."

"DAMN IT!" Kayroni-Zero exclaimed. "Step on it, man!"

After that command, Neon shifted into hyperdrive again and they blasted back to Earth with a look of determination on each of their faces… except Lola's, of course.

Back on Earth…

Bugs was walking around the place with a smile on his face. Wile E. and Daffy were watching him with chuckles every 5 minutes.

"Happy now, Bugs?" Wile E. asked between chuckles.

"Hell, yeah!" Bugs replied as he stopped walking and hugged Wile E. tighty. "I love ya, doc!"

"Please, Bugs. Nothing to it, really. Hey! Did you know that Zokandello was…"

"Lovesick? Yeah, I know. I explained everyting he needed to know about handlin' a woman he loves."

"Do you know where he is?"

"He's upstairs. Doin' what is up to you ta find out. Wanna play Super Monkey Ball Deluxe, Daff?"

"Sure." Daffy replied as he simply slid off the couch and turned on the game, having Bugs just sitting beside him, connecting the controllers in the system. While this was happening, Wile E. just remained in the couch behind him, watching them play as Zokandello just came down the stairs and took a seat next to him.

"What did you do upstairs, Zokandello?" Wile E. asked.

"A little… practice on handling a woman. Bugs taught me." Zokandello replied in a cool tone as he sat back with a smug look on his face.

"Did you watch a video?"

"Yeah… on how to…"

"I get it. Why? Are you expecting to have a girlfriend any minute now?"

"Yeah. I'm hoping to get a girlfriend of my dreams soon."

"Let's hope it ends well for you."

Meanwhile, in outer space…

Dragon X, Lamborghini, Crystal, Yarnello, and Lola were only 3 lightyears away from Earth and they were just getting into the atmosphere. When the gravity pull from the Earth kicked in, Lola was just waking up with a yawn as if she woke up froma good nap. Neon smiled, even though he didn't look at her because he was driving.

"Hey, Lola." He greeted. This made the revived bunny gasp with happiness.

"DRAGON X! YOU SAVED ME!" She screamed with joy as she hugged Neon tightly. "I thought I was a gonner for sure. Where's Yarnello?"

"Present!" The blue kyrii called from the seating chamber behind her. She turned around and smiled as she slowly got up and walked up to him.

"You did say you wanted to come along, didn't you?"

"Yeah. Matthew was such a pain in the ass when he had me. He shouldn't have a queen in his kingdom anyway."

"I feel ya on that one. Who's that?" Lola looked up from the neopet and saw Crystal sitting between Kayroni-Zero and Valadale.

"Oh, that's Crystal." Zakumé replied. "She's the one that helped you out of Matthew's dungeon."

"Thanks, girl."

"No problem. I volunteered to save you for a reason."

"Why?"

"Well, I was Matthew's girlfriend for a few weeks before I witnessed the wedding. I took one good look at the ring he was about to place on my finger and I was like 'Hell, no. I am not falling for that!' How I knew was amazing."

"You saw it coming by just looking at a ring? Wow!"

"Yeah. It was tough fighting his guards' asses down, but I managed."

"Sweet."

Hang on, ladies and gentlemen!" Neon announced happily. "We're coming in for a landing!"

"Won't Bugsy be happy to see me?" Lola said to herself as she walked back to her seat in the cockpit and strapped herself in.

10 minutes later, back on Earth…

"Oh, Lola!" Bugs pleaded happily as he embraced his wife. "I'm soooooooo happy to see ya again!"

"So, am I, Bugsy." Lola agreed before she kissed him on the cheek. "Did you eat?"

"Yep. I'm back to my silly self again. Neon told me Matt tried to make love to ya eoilier. What was dat about?"

"Daaauuummm, listen Bugs. That time wasn't the first time."

"What?"

"I, um… I…"

"Ya what?"

"I… made love with him… after he just… ahem!... took me."

"WHAAAAAAT?"

"I'm sorry, Bugs, but it's the truth."

"I knew dere was something wrong wit dat Matthew guy!"

"Well, at least, I didn't decide to marry him. He forced me to."

"Like he forced ya to make love to him?"

"…………damn!"

"Look, Lola. I know ya being honest an everyting and ya admitted dat ya did make out wit him, but judgin' by how ya told me…"

"………………"

"…I forgive ya."

"Aw, Bugsy. Thanks." She embraced him with passion as everybody sighed with relief.

"At firstht, I thought Bugsth wasth gonna burstht histh bubble." Daffy swore. "Now, that thesthe giant-assth mutant geckosth are sthtill here on Earth, what do we do?"

"We plan the biggest plan ever." Neon replied as he and the rest of Dragon X gathered around everybody else. "All of us have to work together."

"Doesth that mean we have to have the Loonaticsth, too?" Sylvester asked.

"I don't think so. Dragon X and four Looney Tunes is enough."

"What will we usthe?" Daffy asked.

"Funny that you asked. Follow me."

Minutes later…

Lola, Bugs, Daffy, Sylvester, and Dragon X were all in Lamborghini's garage with an automatic opening roof. Neon stood next to the sleeping yellow car and smirked.

"Prepare to be as surprised a little boy at his birthday party." He announced. "Lamborghini…"

"Yo?" Lamborghini called out as he started up on his own.

"…transform."

"Finally!" After that, he started to rumble softly before he automatically hopped from his spot and his wheels started to extend out into giant metal arms and legs. The front of the car transformed into a wolf's head with deadly red light up eyes as he roared with a robot kick to it. Then, the body of the car started to get extremely big, transforming into a giant robotic wolf warrior, supplied with silver double swords on his back. Neon snapped his fingers with satisfaction as he stood right next to the giant robot version of their car. This made the Looneys speechless as Neon continued.

"Ya'll will be usin' this: The Lamborghini Wolfatron X7000, the mightiest of mighty in pure dent-resistant armor and two sharp-as-hell swords that are sure to slice up some dumb monster's ass." He announced. Bugs whistled with amazement.

"Shit, doc! Dat's sweet." He muttered. "Who's gonna control what is what I'm wonderin' though."

"Okay. Here's a model of the robot." The peach dragon pulled out a sheet of paper with the controls listed. "Okay, the controls are pretty simple. One person controls the arms, one controls the legs, one controls the tail, and one will monitor his energy and other things. Now, here's who I listed on who should control what."

Bugs took the second piece of paper, which had the list and showed it to the others. Here's what the list showed:

Lola Bunny: legs

Daffy Duck: arms

Bugs Bunny: system and monitor

Sylvester: tail

"What the…?" Sylvester exclaimed. "I get the tail! Humph! I'm not sthurpristhed."

"Don't complain, Sly." Lola protested. "At least, you can use your trusty 'trip on the tail' gag."

"Yeah, I guessth."

"Satisfied?" Neon asked.

"Yeah, but one problem, doc." Bugs replied. "Do I have to have da system montiors and everyting?"

"Unless you wanna switch with Sylvester about the tail."

"No-no-no-no-no! I'm okay with it, doc."

"Good. We'll plan the attack tomorrow, so get some sleep tonight. That means no sexy shit, Bugs and Lola."

"Aw, man!" Bugs and Lola moaned in unison.

To be continued…


	9. The Plan of all Plans

Chapter 9: The Plan of all Plans

After a good night's worth of rest, the Looneys and Dragon X were ready to face the other 90 percent of the Mutant Gecko aliens that were invaded all over the Earth. Neon inspected the Looneys in their assigned places of the robot after a good huge breakfast. He checked on Bugs first.

"So, does it look hard montoring the cockpit and system by yourself?" He asked the determined gray rabbit, who strapped himself in.

"No, doc." Bugs replied. "It looks rather simple ta me, now dat I've seen everyting."

"You and Lola didn't do any sex and shit last night, did ya?"

"No, we didn't, doc… even though we desperately wanted to, after Lola bein' gone for so long."

"Good. Speakin' of which, I'm gonna go check on her with the leg control. I'll be back." After that, Neon left the robot's cockpit and on towards the leg control room. He found Lola stretching on the floor. "Gettin' prepared, I see."

"Yeah." Lola replied. "I don't wanna pull anything while kickin' some gecko alien's ass."

"Good girl. You are a karate expert, right?"

"I did a few runs of karate and tae-kwon-do for 3 years of college."

"Then, you'll be okay. Daffy's got the arms, so he's right beside you."

"He is?"

Neon proved his point by pressing a red button right by Lola's feet with his foot and the side black and opague door beside Lola opened, revealing Daffy with the arm control gloves and armpads. He was practing a few moves himself before he realized he was being watched, then stopped and looked at Lola.

"Hey, Lola." He greeted quickly. "You're lookin' might sthexthy in that outfit, showin' your cleavage right there."

"Stop." Lola muttered as she looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a white t-shirt behind a pair of blue overalls with a blue jean scrunchie. Her t-shirt was pretty tight on her body and the cleavage of her breasts was showing clearly. Neon even scoffed a little in amazement.

"Wow. She does look pretty sexy." Neon agreed after looking at her up and down. "I don't mind the pants, but damn. If only I could touch those…"

"Neon… check on Sylvester."

"…okay. Want me to close the door next to you?"

"Please. Daffy's keeping his eyes on my chest and one of them is about to be black by me."

"Ouch." Daffy muttered sarcastically. "Closthe it."

"Alright." Neon replied before he closed the door by pressing the red button with his foot again. "Whenever you wanna open it again, just use your foot to press this button on the floor next to your feet. Okay?"

"Okay, now can you go now? You're staring at my chest again." Lola replied.

"Sorry. I'm going, I'm going." After that, Neon went to the tail conrtol room, where Sylvester was.

"Fuck it to hell with thisth shit." Sylvester complained to himself as he sat there in his chair with an angry look on his face. Neon nearly chuckled at what he just said and walked up to him.

"Feeling extremely pissed, Sly?" He asked. Sylvester nodded as he turned to face the dragon.

"How would you feel being the one to control the tail part of a robot?"

"The same way… and for Bugs, the same way as well."

"If only I could switch with him…"

"Why? Bugs just has to sit there and watch some screen for any damages or malfunctions. That's more boring than controlling the tail."

"Well, it isth, now that I think about it…"

"You see? You're getting my point."

"Yeah. I'll sthtick with it, then."

"Good kitty."

"Don't call me that!"

19 minutes later…

Bugs fell asleep at the system controls at the head part of the robot while Lamborghini was flying on his way to a jungle in Africa. He noticed the gray rabbit asleep and shook himself a little, which made him wake up with a start along with falling off the chair.

"Bugs, if you're gonna keep an eye on my systems and everything, I suggest you stay awake." Lamborghini commanded through a speaker. Bugs got up and rubbed his noggin in the process.

"Okay, doc. I'll just check on everybody on da survailance cameras while you're flyin'. Where are we goin' again?" Bugs asked.

"A rainforest in Africa." Neon replied from the communication speakers. "There's about 200 of those bad-ass gecko aliens there, destroying everything in their path. Your official assignment is to just get rid of them as quickly as possible."

"What if dey're quicka dan us, doc?"

"Then, try the best you can. I'm countin' on ya'll."

"What about you guys, Dragon X? When do you come in?"

"When you need back-up big time. Whenever you feel like you can't handle a bunch of bitches, just press the 'Call Dragon X' button on the cockpit control panel in front of you. It's the big green button."

"Oh, okay. Tanks."

"Don't mention it." After that, Neon clicked off. Bugs then pushed himself in the chair towards the camera viewing section of the panel to check on his friends. He decided to check on Sylvester first.

"He's doin' good wit da tail. No wonder it's waggin' right now." He said to himself. Lamborghini overheard.

"I was wonderin' why the hell my tail was waggin' like a dumb dog happy as a bitch." He said.

"Heh, heh, heh! I guess he wanted you ta feel happy about fightin' dese alien gecko tings."

"I guess so. Check on Daffy. My fists have been limb for minutes now."

"Okay, doc." After that response, Bugs checked on Daffy and Lola in the arm and leg controls. He found Daffy asleep against a wall on his side, but when he looked on Lola's side, she was missing."What da fu…?"

"What?" Lamborghini asked in wonder.

"Lola's missin'."

"She's missin'? Where'd she go?"

"I don't know, doc! I hope she didn't commit suicide and decide to kill herself."

"Bugs, you know betta than that, man! She's too sexy to do somethin' insane like dat! You better find her!"

"I tought she said she was gonna stay put trough da whole ride."

"Maybe she had to go piss for a minute."

"Maybe. I hope so. Betta call Daffy and ask him." He put on his headset commuticator on his head and turned it on before he continued. "Dis is Silva Wabbit to Blak Mallard, come in Blak Mallard. Ova!"

In the leg and arm control room…

Bugs' transmission woke Daffy up and he quickly strapped on his headset communicator before he spoke.

"Blak Mallard sthpeaking." He said back. "What isth it, Sthilver Wabbit?"

"Did you see where Lola went?" Bugs asked.

"She'sth missthing?"

"You didn't see her?"

"Nope. The door wasth closthed."

"Goddamn it!"

"Calm down, Bugsth. Justht asthk Sthylvesthter. Maybe he'sth stheen her sthomewhere."

"Good tinkin', doc. Tanks!"

"Well?" Lamborghini asked.

"Daff doesn't know where she went because he didn't even see her leave."

"Damn, Bugs. This is really startin' to piss you off, ain't it?"

"It really is. I'm callin' Sly and ask him if he seen her anywhere. If he didn't, den I'm doomed and worried as hell." Bugs called Sylvester with his headset communicator. "Dis is Sliva Wabbit callin' Striped Cat, come in Striped Cat. Ova!"

In the tail control room…

Sylvester was having fun, messing with the tail's joystick and making it wag back and forth before Bugs' transmission came in from his headset and he pressed the button on his ear.

"Sthtriped Cat here! What's goin' down, man?" He asked in a goofy voice. Bugs chuckled.

"Ya watch too many gangsta movies, doc." He joked. "Anyway, did ya see where Lola went?"

"Did I sthee where Lola went? Hmmm. Let… me… think. Uhhhhh…………"

"C'MON, DOC! I'M GETTING' FUCKIN' WORRIED HERE!"

"Okay, okay! Hold your horsthesth! She went into the cockpit with you. She'sth sthtanding right behind you."

"She is?" Bugs turned around from the cameras and did indeed see Lola standing there in the doorway of the room. She was looking at him with glowing eyes.

"Hey, Bugs." She greeted. "I was getting a little bored down there and I need something to do… something I REALLY wanna do… to _you_…"

"Holy sh…"

"Damn!" Lamborghini interrupted. "She came in here to fuck you 'til it hurts, Bugs."

"Did she?"

"Look like it."

"Are you getting bored, too?" Lola asked, walking up to her husband.

"Yeah, now dat I tink about it. I am getting pretty bored. We can take da bed in da back, if ya wanna do it now." Bugs replied as he stood up, taking Lola's hand as she approached him.

"Sure, baby." The two rabbits walked into the separate room in the back, which was Bugs' personal bedroom in case he needed to sleep. As soon as Bugs closed the door, Lamborghini shook his head in dismay.

"That's one lucky rabbit, if you ask me." He said to himself as he continued on his way to the rain forest.

Meanwhile, back in Looney Tunes Land…

Zokandello was talking to Crystal alone in his own room while Dragon X kept a close watch on the Looneys and Lamborghini in another room.

"I've been hoping to meet a girl like you to be in my life, Crystal." Zokandello started. "Do you like experimentations and such?"

"Like? I LOVE them, Zokandello." Crystal replied. "Did you create Dragon X by yourself?"

"I had a little assistance, but I created them overall."

"That's cool. They look great."

"Thanks."

"So, I reckon you want me to be your girlfriend. Am I right?"

"Yeah. I've been a bit… lovesick."

"Really? What happened?"

"Well, to make a long story short, a fiancé in my past life was pretty pissed off at me for the experiments and everything. That's when she decided to dump me forever. Now, I feel lonely."

"No need to be." Zokandello looked up at her as she continued. "I'll be sure that your new love life will be heart-warming for you. I promise." After that, Crystal gave the scientist a deep kiss on the lips, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in the process. Zokandello was happy about receiving the kiss and placed his claws gently around her waist while rubbing her back gently. Neon looked over his shoulder to see the two rabbit-like creatures kissing passionately from the room door while Zakumé sighed with passion.

"Young love… how original." He said after his sigh. "Zokandello was lovesick? I didn't know that."

"Yeah. He told me right when I got back from inspecting the Looneys in Lamborghini." Neon replied. "When I introduced him to Crystal, they both fell in love in an instant. Valadale, if you haven't accidently bumped into her, Zokandello would be even more lovesick. Great job."

"Well, I really didn't expect her to look like him." Valadale started. "But, I guess luck makes its cut on my watch."

"You got that right. Kayroni-Zero, check on the Looneys."

"Righto, sir." Kayroni-Zero replied before he pressed the transmission button.

Back with Lamborghini…

The jungle was minutes away when Kayroni-Zero called in.

"This is KZ." He called into the speakers. Lamborghini turned on his transmission.

"Hey, Kay." He greeted. "What's up?"

"Just wanna check on the Looneys. Can you survailance for me?"

"Really, that's Bugs' job, but he seems to be uh…… _busy _at the moment."

"Busy! Doing what?"

"Ummm…" The yellow, giant, robotic wolf didn't wanna reply, but he had to, if he didn't want himself to become scrap metal. "……fuckin' Lola's ass."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, he said he desperately wanted to ever since last night. I understand that. On toppa dat, I would do it myself if I was in Bugs' big-ass feet."

"Well, tell him to stop that bullshit and get back in his place. You'll be in the African Rainforest in 7 minutes."

"A'ight." After that, Kayroni-Zero clicked off. Seconds after, Lamborghini sent a transmission to Sylvester, who was still playing with the tail. "Sly, can you please stop playin' with my goddamn tail for a minute?"

"Sthorry." Sylvester replied as he quickly released the joystick and sat back in his chair. "What isth it?"

"Can you come up to the cockpit and get Bugs for me? I'm just a robot flyin' towards a jungle. I can't get Bugs and fly at the same time, ya know."

"Why get Bugsth, though? What'sth he doin'?"

"Somethin' crazy… and pretty damn nasty, too."

"Oh, no…"

"Yeah… he's screwin' with Lola."

"Stho, that'sth why she need to sthee him."

"Yep. That's right."

"Well, okay. If Bugsth cussthesth me out, I'm done for." Sylvester slowly got out of his seat and towards the teleport pad, which automatically teleported him towards the cockpit's teleport pad. He looked over at the bedroom door in the back and then, looked out the robot's 'eye windows' and saw the jungle right up ahead. "Wow, thisth isth one fastht robot."

"You better believe it." Lamborghini agreed. "I'm made to be faster than any airplane in this planet."

"That exthplainsth everything." The black and white cat continued on his way towards Bugs' bedroom door and placed an ear to it. He heard deep moaning from it and grew disgusted as he backed up.

"Shit, Bugsth. What are you doin' thisth time?" He asked himself before he pulled out a secret key Neon gave to everybody, which can unlock any door in the robot with ease. He slowly inserted the key into the keyhole before he gently twisted it to the right and pushed the door open carefully, so he won't disturb the two love bunnies rudely. He saw the action going on in the gray rabbit's king size bed and closed his eyes quickly. "Ahhhhhh, goddamn it, Bugsth. That isth justht nasthty!"

"You gotta sthtop them, Sthly." Daffy said unexpectedly from behind the cat as he turned around and opened his eyes.

"How? They look too into that shit."

"I know how. Watch thisth…" Daffy pulled out his cell phone as he quietly escorted Sylvester outside with him and closed the door. Afterwards, he dialed Bugs' cell phone number and listened for a response.

Back in Bugs' room…

The rabbit's cell phone was ringing on his nightstand. Bugs managed to hear it through Lola's passionate screams and he abruptly stopped their romance for a minute to answer it. He reached over and grabbed his ringing phone before he lifted the lid of it and spoke.

"Hello, Bugs Bunny speakin'…" He started.

"Hey, Bugsth. It'sth Daffy. How are you?" Daffy replied politely.

"Hey, Daff. I'm fine. What's up, duck?"

"I justht have a few questhtionsth for ya……"

"Alright, shoot."

"HOW COME STHYLVESTHTER AND I GOTTA COME AND GET YA AND YOU'RE IN THERE FUCKIN' LOLA LIKE HELL!"

"Daffy, calm down, doc. Where are ya?"

From outside the door…

"I'M ON THE OTHER STHIDE OF THE DOOR, RIGHT HERE!"

Back inside…

Bugs stared wide eyed at the door as he heard what the angry black duck just said. Lola did the same as he she slowly got off of her husband with nervousness. Bugs still held on to the phone as he went up to the door and opened it carefully, revealing Daffy and Sylvester with angry looks on their faces.

"Well, she said she was bored and so was I." He complained to the two as he hung up the phone.

"Well, maybe you should've played a game or sthomethin', like parcheesthii." Daffy growled.

"We didn't bring any damn board games wit us, rememba?"

"Well, bring your PSP or sthomethin' nextht time, will ya? We're almostht there."

"Okay, dat's all ya had ta say. Shit!" After that, Bugs slammed the door in their faces, leaving them stunned and speechless, except Daffy. He was still steaming inside.

"Maybe… you should calm down a little, Daffy." Sylvester pleaded softly.

"Ohhhhhh, hell no! He wasth my rival in the pastht, he sthtill isth today, goddamn it!" Daffy exclaimed as he went back to the leg and arm controls. Sylvester watched with concern as the bedroom door opened again and Lola walked out with a stunned look on her face.

"What's his problem?" She asked abruptly.

"Who knowsth?" Sylvester asked back. He looked at her and he noticed her stunned look turned to a solemn frown as she looked at her feet. "What'sth wrong, Lola?"

"I feel lonely right now."

"Huh?"

"I feel lonely, Sly."

"Why?"

"Meeting Zokandello was pretty fun. Making Dragon X with him was better, but doing a mission without him sucks."

"What are ya tryin' to sthay?"

"I'm sayin' I wanna make a pet of my own… by myself."

"I don't know if you can…"

"And honestly, I don't give a shit!"

"…………………"

"Whatever Neon says about this, it can go right through my long ears and down to hell!" After that exclaimation, she walked back to the leg and arm controls, leaving a stunned and speechless Sylvester by the bedroom door. Seconds later, Bugs walked out. He heard everything.

"What da hell's wrong wit her?" He asked.

_Her confidencthe for making exthperimentsth took over her like an evil sthpirit ever sthincthe she met Zthokandello and now, she'sth addicted to it, like sthmokin'. _Sylvester's thoughts replied as he remained silent, heading back to the tail control room, leaving Bugs confused as he sat back in his chair.

"What's with the limp ears, Bugs?" Lamborghini asked as he was about to land in the jungle.

"Lola's gone crazy. I don't know what caused it, but I tink it was from her experiment makin' abilities." Bugs replied.

"Damn! I knew that was gonna happen, after making Dragon X with Zokandello and all."

"Me, too. I did overhear sometin' she said………"

"What?"

"…………fuck!"

"What?"

"Lola's profession of makin' her own experiments have taken its toll on her sexy ass and now, she dependent on it for sure, no matter what Neon says!"

"What are you gonna do, man?"

"Get dis mission ovawit foist, den talk some goddamn sense into her!"

"A'ight. If that's gonna be the case…"

5 minutes later…

Lamborghini was walking through the jungle by Lola and Daffy was assisting in moving any trees that may be in the way. Bugs was watching the scenery from the cockpit and was bedazzled.

"Wow! And dese alien gecko bastards are in this beautiful place." Bugs sighed as he sat back.

In the leg and arm control room…

Lola was walking on a holographic treadmill while she had a view of the jungle in her goggles. There was a nearby log in her path and she accidently tripped, making the whole robot fall along with her.

"Oops." She muttered to herself before Bugs beeped in.

"Lo, what happened?" He asked.

"I just tripped on something."

"What?"

"A log, I think."

"Somebody must've placed it dere. Keep walkin', though."

"Oh, no!"

"What?"

"…………you may get a little nausea from this, but I can smell some shit from here."

"Oh, geez! I smell it, too! Daff, do you smell it?"

"Yeah!" Daffy yelled holding his bill. "That reeksth big time! What isth that!"

"I recongize the smell." Lola replied as she slowly sat up.

"What is it?" Bugs asked.

"Fellas……… we've found them."

"Finally!" Lamborghini yelled from the main speakers. "Neon said there were 200 of those things in this place. Lola, I hope you know some karate or somethin' and Daffy, you too."

"Daffy, shall we?" Lola asked with a sly smile. Daffy showed the same smile.

"Hell, yeah." He replied cooly as he got his fists ready. "Let'sth sthend thesthe bitchesth down to hell where they came from!"

"Yeah!" Lola got in her starting stance, waiting for the geckos to emerge from their hiding place.

To be continued…


	10. The Plan of all Plans: Part II

Chapter 10: The Plan of all Plans- Part II

After 10 minutes worth of waiting, 15 gecko aliens emerged from random trees and this made Lola and Daffy's eyes get even more furious as they got ready.

"Let'sth do thisth shit." Daffy muttered cooly before a mutant gecko launched at Lamborghini. Daffy gave it a good punch across the face and this made the rest of the alien geckos join in. Sylvester prepared himself for any geckos that came from behind while Bugs was watching Daffy and Lola do their job.

"(whistles) Damn! Lola really knows how to kick some ass good." He muttered to Lamborghini, who heard him, but kept his attention on the geckos.

"Bugs, I do have laservision. You can shoot at the geckos and help Daffy and your beautiful wife out." He commanded. Bugs looked around the controls and found the laservision controls among them and strapped himself in, getting ready. "You ready?"

"Yeah, doc." Bugs replied.

"FIRE AT WILL!"

Bugs started shooting at the geckos perfectly every now and then. This was making better progress for all of them. Even Lamborghini was impressed.

Meanwhile, back in Terrishaw…

Matthew was watching the destruction of his geckos in the rainforest and chuckled with humor.

"They never give up, do they?" He said to himself. "One of these days, they will… and realize they'll never win against Matthew."

While he was watching this action, there was a mysterious figure standing behind him in the doorway. He was about an enormous 7' 2" tall pure snow white rabbit with a long, curly, and prehensile tail. He was wearing nothing but a pair of blue baggy jeans and a camaflauge decorated vest. He was equipped with a futuristic bow and laser-generated arrows along with a belt full of metals around his chest. He showed a look of determination and death in his bright orange eyes. His eyes were really focused on the action that was happening on the screen. He became bedazzled by the robot's performance and smiled silently.

_They seem to be having more geckos incoming. _He thought to himself. _I better go help them. _

"HEY! What are you doing here?" One of the guards asked abruptly. The muscular rabbit turned around and gave him a good punch to the face. This made Matthew immediately turn around and see the white strong rabbit face him before two arrows unexpectedly pierced through his chest twice, rendering him dead. The white rabbit chuckled with satisfaction before he left for the rainforest to assist the Looneys.

Back in the jungle…

Lola and Daffy were getting exhausted as they were heavily breathing and sweating intensely. Even Sylvester was getting tired, keeping geckos from sneaking up behind them. Bugs was getting worried. Same for Lamborghini.

"Fuck! Dere's too many for dem to handle, doc! We need Dragon X!" Bugs exclaimed.

"I'll try to contact them." Lamborghini pleaded before he sent a transmission to Dragon X.

Back in Looney Tunes Land…

Neon was fast asleep next to the computer. Zakumé-Xavier were sleeping as well. Kayroni-Zero was sleeping awkwardly upside down with his mouth hanging open. As for Rattlesnake…

RIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG! RIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!

Rattlesnake answered the transmission.

"Hello?" Lamborghini asked. Rattlesnake roared in response. "Rattlesnake? Is that you?" The monsterous beast dragon roared again. "Well, is Neon around?"

"Mm-hm!" Rattlesnake managed to reply in his grunt. He looked at the leader of Dragon X and gave him an extremely strong pounce with his one paw, waking him up rudely.

"Damn, Rattlesnake!" Neon complained. "A fair wake up call next time! Hello?"

"Neon! The Looneys are in trouble. There's double the geckos here and they're getting exhausted from all this fighting. Can ya'll help us?" Lamborghini asked back. Neon looked over at Zokandello and Crystal for a minute. They were busy kissing each other again. He shook his head as he looked back at the screen.

"Sorry, but not this time." He replied.

"WHAT! WHY?"

"Well, because since Zokandello's learning how to care for Crystal, I think we all should stay here with the two."

"Man, fuck ya'll! WE NEED HELP… NOW!"

This woke Zakumé-Xavier up with a start.

"We'll help." Both heads of the two headed dragon replied in unison. Lamborghini sighed with relief.

"Good. Hurry up! I think Lola's gonna puke of dehydration." Lamborghini said in a worried tone.

Back in the rainforest…

Daffy used the last of his energy to pull the whole robot to a hiding cave where the geckos' eyesight was extremely poor. They were safe… for now. Bugs hurriedly ran to Sylvester's tail control room. He was already passed out from exhaustion. Bugs ran up to the unconcious cat and placed a few drops of hydrated water in his mouth. He slowly woke up and smiled when he sthaw Bugs.

"Bugsth, I sthaw a bright light. It was beautiful." The black and white cat muttered before he fell asleep peacefully. Bugs chuckled as he left for the leg and arm control room. When he arrived, he saw Lola was missing again, but he noticed Daffy sitting against a wall, breathing hard… and it looked like he was talking to someone. This confused the gray hare as he got closer.

"Then, nextht thing ya know, thesthe giant cold-blooded bitchesth came in hundredsth fastht and that'sth what made me exthtremely tired." Daffy spoke. Bugs got close enough to find the white muscular rabbit Daffy was talking to. He was carrying Lola in his arms. She was completely unconcious and had a bit of food chunks all over her mouth. This shocked the gray rabbit as he cleared his throat politely. "Hey! Dragonheart, want ya to meet my bestht pal, Bugsth Bunny."

"Dragonheart?" Bugs asked as he took a closer look at the white rabbit and Lola. "What happened to Lola?"

"Well, Daffy explained to me that right after Lola attempted to punch another gecko, she started to feel very hot and ill. She didn't quit however. Finally, after 6 more punches, she fell to her hands and knees and vomited all over the floor. She tried making it to the nearest bathroom, but the vibrations from the geckos' damage were churning up her stomach, making her vomit again by the time she was only 1 foot away from the bathroom door. After that, she passed out completely. Now, she feels extremely hot." Dragonheart replied in a deep and hansome male voice. Bugs grew shocked at the description as he sat next to the muscular rabbit.

"Will she live?"

"Well, judging by her flaming hot condition right now, I don't think she'll make it. She's unconcious right now and she's barely breathing."

"Dis has neva happened before wit Lola. She plays all dese sports and stuff and she always keeps a bottle of water or carrot juice handy every time. Why did it happen now?"

"I tried, Bugsth." Daffy randomly said with his head down.

"Huh?"

"I tried. I had a bottle of water by my feet and I tried to offer it to her stho she could take a few sthipsth, but she bravely sthaid no. I asthked her again and begged her to take at leastht 10 sthipsth, but she still sthaid no. Stho, I gave up and muttered to mysthelf: 'If she diesth of dehydration, it'sth on her. I was justht trying to help.'"

Bugs went wide eyed after that response and slammed his fists on the floor in anger.

"FUCK DIS SHIT!" He yelled furiously. "Dat's not like her at all."

"I know." Dragonheart agreed. "I've came here to help you out. I'll control the whole robot while you Looneys rest. I can control the tail with mine. I've figured out how."

"Tanks, doc." Bugs picked up the unconcious Lola and went back to the cockpit with Daffy following him, making his way to Sylvester in the tail controls. He walked in and found Sylvester fast asleep on the floor. The black duck just smiled as he walked up to the sleeping cat and picked him up, carrying him to the cockpit with Bugs. As soon as Bugs walked into the cockpit, he made his way to his personal bedroom and gently laid Lola down on the bed. Her chest was barely moving, due to the fact that she could die any minute and this was scaring him. He remained calm as he pulled out some equipment similar to what a hospital room would have and he went straight to work. He stuck several needles in his wife's wrist and arms. Then, attached plastic pipes to them with a liquid inside (what's it called again?). Then, he placed an oxygen supplier over he mouth and the heart monitor was turned on afterwards. After his bedroom was turned into a hospital room, he started to leak tears slowly as Daffy walked in, placing Sylvester in an empty bed near the closet and tucked him in before walking up to Bugs with a concerned look on his duckbilled face.

"Justht don't losthe hope, Bugsthy ol' pal." He encouraged softly as he placed an arm around the solemn rabbit's shoulder. "All we can hope for isth the bestht."

"And hope she'll complete her addiction." Bugs added in a whisper. "If only Zokandello was here…"

"Calm down, Bugsth. Let'sth leave her alone stho she can restht. I'll make ya sthnack."

Bugs remained emotionally silent as he exited the room with his ears and head down with Daffy walking beside him. Back in the cockpit, Bugs plopped himself down in a chair with sadness while Daffy went to the kitchen to make a quick snack for himself and his emotional friend. Soon enough, Dragonheart was doing his job fighting off the mutant geckos ever so nicely and he didn't have nothing to worry about with the geckos. He just had his mind focused on Lola… and also figuring out why Dragon X couldn't come to help in the first place when they had the chance. This made his sadness turn into anger as he dialed the number to contact Dragon X, but before he could finish, Zakumé-Xavier appeared in the teleportation pod near the exit to the hallway. This made Bugs sigh with relief as he saw the two headed dragon walk up to him.

"Zakumé-Xavier at your service!" Both heads chanted happily. Bugs didn't even bulge a smile as he sat back down in his chair. This concerned the double-headed dragon.

"What's wrong, Bugs?" Xavier asked as he climbed up a wall and sat on the controls with Zakumé turned around to listen. Bugs sighed before he spoke.

"It's Lola. Her addiction to makin' her own experiments is killin' her, like smokin' kills. She was probably so focused on thinkin' of an experiment that she barely paid attention to da fact dat she had water to drink to rehydrate her from the fightin'. Now, she completely dehydrated and is dying right now. I'm hopin' she'll live, but right now, I'm losin' dat hope at da moment." He explained with a cracking voice before he started crying softly. Zakumé-Xavier looekd at each other with concern and determination simultaneously. They were concerned about Bugs' emotions, but were also determined about getting Lola up and running again before she dies. Minutes later, Daffy came back with two grilled cheese sandwiches. He sat in a chair next to the sobbing Bugs and placed one grilled cheese sandwich beside him. The sad rabbit's whiskers picked up the smell of the sandwich and smiled slightly, feeling Daffy's understanding and generosity was at an all-time high. "I see you really care about my problem, Daff. I'm impressed." (And I know you all are, too.)

"Well, stheeing that you really love your wife with stho much love, sthome of that permanent love to her kinda rubbed off on me and contanminated me… in a good way." Daffy agreed innocently as he tooka bite of his sandwich. "Thanksth."

"No, doc. Tanks ta you. Zakumé-Xavier are here."

"Hey, guysth."

"Hey, Daffy." The two heads greeted back in unison.

"I really feel sorry about Lola." Zakumé said. "If only there could've been something we could do…"

"Don't worry about it, docs." Bugs protested. "I'm sure we're fine just like dis… for now."

"Uh-uh!" Xavier yelled in protest, nearly making Bugs choke on his piece of his sandwich. "I've found a way!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I am NOT gonna let Lola die like this!"

Before Xavier could commence his plan to revive Lola, a huge explosion blasted the whole robot into a very steep rock slide. Bugs went to the teleportation pod quickly and teleported to the arm, leg, and tail controls. He saw Dragonheart on the floor with stars circling his head.

"Hey, doc." Bugs started. "What happened?"

"I have some good news and some damn bad news." Dragonheart replied as he remained seated, rubbing the groggyness out of his head. "The good news is we have one gecko left to defeat, but the bad news is he's too powerful, even to withstand the laserbeams. He has a mighty plasma breath blast that's unstoppable."

"Oh, fuck! What do we do, doc?"

Back in the cockpit…

"FREEZE HIM!" Lamborghini commanded as Xavier got into the ice supply chamber and blew his icy attack at the gecko from the robot's eyes and it froze the giant lizard completely in his own ice statue. Then, back in the arm, leg, and tail control room, Dragonheart saw this as a great opportunity to smash the gecko into bits with his bare hands. He did so and it cracked the gecko into a million ice pieces and he was gone for good. This made Bugs happy.

"YES!" He cheered. "It's about time. You really are pretty good, doc."

"Thanks." Dragonheart replied. "Better go check on your wife now while we continue on our way."

Bugs turned around and teleported back to the cockpit ina hurry to check on his wife in his bedroom. He saw that Sylvester was wide awake, eating some fish fillet sandwiches and water while he was watching tv. Then, he looked at Lola laying in the bed. He grew puzzled as he saw a bright blue liquid substance in one of the bags and it was trailing into Lola's arms and wrists. He got closer to her and then, the heart monitor nearly startled him when it started beeping and he saw his wife's chest rising and falling normally. He started to leak happy tears before he screamed:

"LOLA'S ALIVE!"

This made everybody, including Sylvester, run up to him. Bugs was leaning on the bed with a smile on his face as he saw her eyes open up slowly. She saw her husband and smiled weakly.

"Bugs…" She weakly said. Bugs leaned foreward and embraced her with passion and happiness.

"I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." He said calmly as he patted her back gently during the hug. Minutes later, Zakumé-Xavier climbed up onto the bed and the two bunnies looked at him. "Did you do dis, Xavier?"

"Yeah." Xavier replied shyly, blushing a cherry red on his cheeks. This made Lola chuckle at his cuteness.

"Thanks, Xavier." She said seductively as she picked up the icy powered half of the dragon, leaving Zakumé hanging upside down. "Honestly, creating all 4 of you was cool, but making you and Zakumé was cooler. You're the best experiment I've ever created."

"You mean… ya made Zakumé-Xavier by yaself for real?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah. I was just saying that it was his idea just to keep it a secret."

"Wow." Daffy declared surprisingly. "That'sth tight!"

"So, that's why you were so dependent about makin' experiments." Dragonheart predicted. "When are you planning to make one of your own?"

"As soon as we get back home." Lola replied, looking at the white muscular rabbit, then back at Zakumé-Xavier. She did a double take as she quickly turned back to Dragonheart and she suddenly got hearts in her eyes herself, drooling at the corner of her mouth. "Damn! You look spicy!"

"So do you."

This made Bugs simply punch Lola's sore leg, which made her cringe, releasing the double-headed dragon and holding her injured leg.

"OUCH!" She screamed. "What the fuck did you do that, Bugs? You know I was just playin'."

"I hope so."

"Well, now that Lola'sth alive again, let'sth head back to Looney Tunesth Land." Sylvester randomly suggested as he headed back into the cockpit and sat down. Everybody else followed, having Dragonheart heading back into the arm, leg, and tail control room. Before Lola could leave, she felt a small tap on her ankle and looked down at Zakumé-Xavier. They were showing adorable smiles on their faces.

"Weren't you gonna do somethin' to us before Dragonheart spoke?" Zakumé asked. Lola chuckled as she picked up the two-headed dragon and showed a sexy smile on her face, which made both heads gulp with nervousness before she kissed Zakumé on the cheek first, then turned him around and kissed Xavier the same way. Both heads blushed bashfully before Lola cuddled her experiment in her arms and walked into the cockpit with the others while Dragonheart and Lamborghini drove all the way back home.

To be continued…


	11. Creation is a Wonderful Trait

Chapter 11: Creation is a Wonderful Trait!

By a few months time, Dragon X gave the Looneys a break, except Zakumé-Xavier, who decided to stay with the Looneys and Dragonheart and they destroyed the rest of the 90 percent of the mutant geckos and the world was at peace. Now, all Lola had to do was prove her creativity is preceding others, including Wile E. and Zokandello.

The truth about Lola working with Zokandello was that she didn't want to… she needed to, in order to prove her husband wrong about her not being a genius. She sure did knock it out of his head when he realized that she made Zakumé-Xavier herself and without Zokandello's help. Now, he believed her, but the real question is: will she defeat Wile E. in a science fair for the first time? That was the only question inside all of the Looneys' heads, including Dragonheart.

It was now past 7 months since Dragon X was created and they destroyed every last gecko that invaded. Now, that the entire planet was at peace, they can finally get themselves back to their pod forms by getting dehydrated by Zokandello, who was in the lab with Dragon X, saying their final goodbyes to each other, excluding Zakumé-Xavier.

"Well, you guys were the best project I could ever create, but now that I have Crystal in my life, I don't need you anymore." Zokandello spoke diligently. "I'm gonna miss you all."

"What do ya mean 'miss us'?" Kayroni-Zero asked. "You created us."

"I know. I was just pullin' your tails."

"Oh." Neon and Kayroni replied with Rattlesnake's moan of confusion.

"Besides, you guys deserve a break from all this… wait!" He noticed. "Where's Zakumé-Xavier?"

Meanwhile, in Wile E.'s bedroom…

"Okay, Lola." Wile E. started as he was sitting firmly at a desk, like a teacher, while Lola was standing among the audience of the others, including Dragonheart. "Explain it again as if you were a true scientist. Hold Zakumé-Xavier up as if he was your best creation yet."

"Okay." Lola replied before she cleared her throat and spoke clearly and loudly as she explained again. "I call this bicipital dragon 'Zakumé-Xavier', otherwise known as Experiment D2. He was hand-made by me and he has every feature a dragon could have, including breathing fire and ice. Zakumé is the red half. He's the one that's made from many fire-commencing elements, including nitrogen and mercury. Combining these essential elements together created this half of the two-headed dragon. Then, there's Xavier, the ice powered head. Creating him was a little more difficult than Zakumé, but I eventually succeeded by mixing three elements that are considered 'cold': cobalt, platinum, and palladium. In conclusion, I mixed all of the elements together into one whole, in return, creating this bicipital dragon called Experiment D2, a.k.a. Zakumé-Xavier. Thank you."

Wile E. and the other Looneys applauded in celebration of her speech of expertise and precise calculation of creating Zakumé-Xavier. Minutes later, Zokandello came in and froze with confusion, but then, shock as he saw Crystal among the applauding audience.

"What the…?" He blurted out, but they were still clapping. Wile E. soon stood up and walked up to the new genius and gave her a pat on the back for a job well done.

"Well, well, Lola. I am impressed." He congratulated. "You truly have the smarts of a true genius if you can say that perfectly without hesitation. Congratulations."

"Will I have the privilege of creating more of my own?" Lola asked as she hugged Zakumé-Xavier close to her with excitement.

"Of course."

"Hey." Zokandello finally spoke a little louder, getting everyone's attention. "I was about to dehydrate the dragons and I was wondering where Zakumé-Xavier went."

"He's right here." Lola replied. "He's MY experiment."

"Yours? What do you mean? I thought you said it was my idea."

"I was just saying that just to pull your tail." She gave him a sly wink after that. This made Zokandello stand there, shocked and convinced. Crystal noticed his behavior and chuckled.

"Admit it, baby." She said from the audience. "Lola's got better brains than you… a lot better!"

"………………well, damn." Zokandello finally spoke with surprise. "I guess she is. So, you're not gonna dehydrate him?"

"Hell, no." Lola replied a she held the double-headed dragon closer again. After that, Zokandello shrugged his shoulders and left to continue with the dehydration process.

"The 5th Annual ACME Science Fair is tomorrow afternoon at 3:30." Wile E. announced. "You all shall see this phenomenon for the ages on channel 32. It'll be aired at the lobby of the ACME Mall Square. Lola and I will be there as contestants among all the other 19 of them. You all do know who won last year's, right?"

"You." All the Looneys replied in a bored tone in unison.

"Of course. So, you all are in for a treat, if you wanna see if Lola will break my winning streak. Lola, you'll have to construct on a new genetic experiment and it has to be done by tomorrow at 2:00. Think you can manage?"

"I think I can handle it like bouncing a basketball between my legs." Lola replied smoothly. "I make a wager on the win."

"Well, this the first time anybody's ever asked me for a bet. Go ahead, shoot."

"Okay. If I win, you have to give me any genetic experiments you've made in the past, even before Space Jam. If you win, you have a choice: you could either experiment on me for any purpose or experiment on somebody else other than me. Deal?"

Wile E. thought about this little wager as everybody remained silent, awaiting his decision. After 10 minutes of thought, the coyote finally made his decision.

"It's a deal." He replied as he shook Lola's hand in truce. "I'm wishing you good luck… amateur."

"Sure, thanks… amateur-to-be." Lola said back. "Trust me on this, Wile E… I'll create an experiment that's sure to make you jump off a cliff and hang yourself."

"Ouch." Bugs muttered under his breath after that response.

Later, after dinner at around 7:30 in Bugs and Lola's bedroom…

Lola was on her laptop in her bed, researching any useful elements and materials for her new experiment for the science fair with Zakumé-Xavier sleeping beside her legs. Bugs was sitting beside her, content with his business by reading a car magazine. It was extremely quiet in their room. All they could hear was Lola's typing and clicking and Bugs turning pages. Minutes later, a small knock came to the door. Bugs responded to the sound and looked up from his magazine to see Zokandello with a worried look on his face, looking desparate.

"Hey, Z." Bugs greeted. "Did ya dehydrate ya dragons?"

"Yeah." Zokandello replied in a worried tone in his voice. "I need you for a minute. It's about… gulp! …Crystal and me."

"What is it, doc?" Bugs raised an eyebrow slyly as she let his feet dangle on his side of the bed, preparing to get up. "Ya wanna make love to her?"

"Be more specific please."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh! Okay, doc. Ya wanna fuck Crystal?"

"Thank you… and yes, I do. The only problem is… I don't really know how to surprise her into it… ya know, give her a clue that I wanna fuck her."

"Ohhhhhh, okay. I'm comin'. Lola, you gonna be alright in here 'til I get back?"

"Why are you asking me like we're not married yet?" Lola asked back in an attitude, rubbing Zakumé-Xavier's back softly. Bugs took a step back with caution as he heard this. "I'll be fine, Bugs. You go on and help Zokandello with his girlfriend."

"Okay, doc." After that, Bugs left with Zokandello leading the way. They made their way to Zokandello's office/bedroom and they went in and Zokandello took a seat while Bugs remained standing, pacing around the room. "Now, ya wanna surprise Crystal into fuckin' her good, right?"

"Yeah." Zokandello replied calmly as he paid very close attention to his sex tutor. "How can I do it, Mr. Bunny?"

"Easy for me, but will take minor adjustments and perfect timing. That's how it's gonna be for you. So, how do ya want ya atmosphere setting for ya love-makin' session?"

"I want it smooth, sexy, and seductive… as seductive as it can get."

"Okay, den. What ya need ta do is light up some scented candles in some parts of da room, like da dressers and da bookshelf. What's her favorite scent?"

"She does like lavender."

"Well, find some lavenda candles for her to enjoy herself. Next and last step: plan your approach. Know how ta do dat?"

"No."

"Of course, ya don't. It's easy. It depends on how close ya wanna get to her. How close do ya wanna be?"

"REALLY close."

"Okay, den here's what ya do…"

2 hours later…

Zokandello walked into the living room, dressed in his signature green sweater and blue jeans outfit. He saw Crystal watching tv with a bowl of popcorn in her lap, enjoying a movie. He got his confidence together as he walked up to her and sat beside her a few inches away at first. He looked over at her after 3 minutes and showed a sexy smile as he spoke.

"Hey, Crystal." He seductively greeted as he scooted over closer to her. "How about you take a break from all this shit, huh?"

"What shit?" Crystal asked as she looked at her boyfriend. "All I'm doing is watching a movie."

"I know, but that's what I meant."

"Huh?"

"I figured that… ya know…" He started moving a little closer to her, as close as he could get, and nuzzled her face lovingly. "…we could do something… extra satisfying to the senses."

"Oooh! Zokandello, what are… ohhhhhh… what are you doing to me?" At this point, Crystal felt a warm sensation flow through her body as he tail started to wilt into the couch sluggishly.

"Doing what I should be doing when our relationship has been lasting for more that 5 months."

"Ahhhhh… ahhhh, shit!" She inhaled sharply with clenched teeth as she continued. "…I can take a good… ohhhhh… hint as to what it is."

"Good." Zokandello came down to whisper as he snuck his clawed finger carefully up her thigh and into her shorts sexually. She gasped hard as she felt his hand go into her shorts and then, stopped him abruptly. This made himm look at her. "What's the matter, baby? Ya wanna fuck me really good, don't ya?"

"Hell, yeah, but let's take this upstairs."

"Good idea, baby."

Later, in Zokandello's bedroom…

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Crystal cried as she felt something go inside her real slowly. She started gasping and moaning as she felt this from her boyfriend's erect member going into her. She held on to her as he continued this on their bed. "OOOOOH! Zokandello!"

"What is it, baby?" He asked in a low, sexual voice. "Am I hurting you or do you want me to go in harder?"

"Do in deeper! PLEASE!"

"It shall be done." After that response, he grabbed his counter-part girlfriend by her waist and vigoriously forced his protected member into her, making her sweat and scream. "Is that good enough for you, my love?"

"Ohhhhhhh, yeah. Give me more. It's getting so intense, I can taste it!"

"Speaking of which…" Zokandello paused as he looked at her chest, licking his lips passionately. "…how about I taste your way of being a woman with such interesting parts?"

"I… don't… really…" Before Crystal could finish, she felt something lick her breasts tastefully. "…ahhhhhhh, damn!"

The love session between the two lasted throughout the whole night.

The next morning…

Bugs opened his eyes slowly and yawned as he looked over at his clock. It said "8:05 am". He lifted his head a little and was a bit startled when he saw a pair of red eyes glaring at him with a smile. He smiled back.

"Hey, Zakumé." The gray rabbit greeted tiredly as he sat up a little more, still having the two-headed dragon on his abdomen. "Ya know, it's fun to say 'hey' to ya."

"Because it rhymes, right?" Zakumé guessed sarcastically.

"Exactly." Bugs yawned again before he continued. "Did ya sleep well?"

"We both slept like baby dragons." Xavier replied. "Are ya gonna make breakfast? We're starving."

"'We'? Ya mean, you guys share da same stomach?"

"Ask Lola."

"Good idea." Bugs turned towards his intelligent wife, only to find her sleeping sitting up against the backboard with her face glued to the closed laptop in her lap, snoring deeply and awkwardly. This made him chuckle before he finally shook her shoulder. "Lola, baby, time ta get up."

"She's not moving, Bugs." Zakumé pleaded as he leapt off of Bugs' chest. "Try saying it a little louder."

"Lola, time ta get up!"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz." Lola snored in response, still sleeping away into her dreamland. Bugs decided to take the plunge on this third attempt.

"It's time ta wake up… doll." This made Lola immediately lift her head up from the laptop and strangle her husband by the neck hard, making him choke. "Ack! Well, dat… ick! …woiked."

"What did you say?" She asked sternly, staring at her husband with a flaming glare in her eyes. Bugs struggled in her grip trying to speak, but couldn't. "You called me 'doll', didn't you?" Bugs could only nod slowly, still trying to release himself from his wife's kung-fu grip. "Well, ya know what I'm gonna do?"

"Uh, oh." Zakumé and Xavier muttered in unison as Lola brought her husband closer to her face… too close. She giggled seductively as she slowly released her grip on Bugs and brought the hand that was choking him to his face and stroked it gently before she surprisingly kissed him passionately on the mouth, making his once limp-with-feared ears perk up fast with his wide eyes. As soon as she moaned deeply, as if she meant it, he gave into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her back passionately while she sent her other free hand around his shoulder. This made the two-headed sigh with relief.

"Phew!" They muttered with relief as they saw the two rabbits making out. "If you can hear us, we'll be downstairs waiting for breakfast." After that, Zakumé-Xavier left downstairs, leaving the love bunnies alone.

After about 30 minutes worth of kissing, Lola finally and slowly released the kiss and looked into his eyes seductively. Bugs sighed with hearts in his eyes for 5 seconds, then they went back to normal when he spoke.

"Ya still got it, babe." He purred sexually. "Ya still got it."

"Yeah, I still got it." Lola mocked before she unexpectedly kneed him on his groin, which made him yelp in pain before he fell on the floor and held where he felt the pain with clenched teeth. As Lola stood up, she looked down at her husband wih a sly smile before she whispered:

"Don't ever call me 'doll'." After that, she left to the kitchen for breakfast, giggling to herself on the way, carrying her laptop with her as well. When she approached the top of the stairwell, Sylvester came out of nowhere, running up to her with excitement.

"I heard what happened in there." He said as he apporached her. "Bugsth never getsth usthed to it, huh?"

"Nope, but someday, he will, knowing how damn smart I am." Lola replied as she headed downstairs with the curious black and white cat beside her.

"Stho, got any ideasth for your new exthperiment for the big fair today?"

"Yeah, and it's a good one… extremely good. This experiment will be so enterprising, that Wile E. will beg to give him the trophy he was supposed to win."

"Hahahahahahahaha! I get ya on that one, girl! Wooooooohooohooo!"

"Heh, heh. Yeah." On their way downstairs, Lola suddenly stopped and gasped as she hid behind the wall that was just at the foot of the steps with her back against it, holding her closed laptop close. This stopped Sylvester with curiousity.

"What isth it, Lola?" He asked her in wonder as she turned her head to peek into the kitchen.

"Is Wile E. in there?" She asked him back. He looked and checked. He did indeed see Wile E. in the kitchen. He wasn't cooking. He was actually using some household cleaners to conduct his experiment for the science fair.

"Yeah. He'sth in there."

"What's he doing?"

"It looksth like he'sth… uh…" He double checked. "…he stheemsth to be making an exthperiment with housthehold cleaning sthtuff."

"Damn. What kind of cleaners is he using?"

"I sthee sthome drain clog cleaner, toliet cleaner, a can of dusthting sthpray, and dishwasher detergent."

"Shit!" Lola began to shake and sweat as she asked her last question. "Does he have precise calculations sitting by his materials?"

"There'sth a sheet of paper there, but I can't tell if it isth calculationsth. Want me to take a closther look?"

"Could you, please?"

"Abstholutely. Be right back." After that, Sylvester left for the kitchen and walked up to Wile E., who was still working on his experiment. He looked over at Daffy, who was cooking breakfast, trying to look casual, but Wile E. got the hint.

"Are you trying to see what I'm making?" He asked. Sylvester jumped as he looked down at the piece of paper next to his supplies.

"Yeah. Justht asth curiousth asth I am, I justht wanna know what it isth you're making. I won't give it away to anybody, esthpecially Lola." He replied innocently.

"Oh, well, I'm making the world's smartest motion-sensored sneakers. It'll be sure to knock Lola back into her college years."

"Yikesth. Well, thanksth. Justht wanted to know." After that, he took another glance at the calculations on the paper and gulped silently as he walked back to Lola, who still looked extremely nervous. She was sweating so immensely that she made her own puddle of it below her feet.

"Well?" She asked shakily. Sylvester took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Yeah. Perfect and precthisthe, justht how he wantsth it."

"FUCK!"

"I'm sure your exthperiment will knock him back into histh insthtitute yearsth… I hope."

"I hope so, too. I've been up almost all night researching any elements or materials I needed for this experiment."

"All I can sthay isth… good luck."

"Thanks. If you need me, I'll be in Wile E.'s lab, but first…" She sniffed the delicious breakfast cooked by Daffy, which made her immediately stop sweating. "I'm ready for some damn good grub." After that, she left with Sylvester beside her. Minutes later, Bugs, Zokandello, and Crystal came downstairs, having the loving Zokandello and Crystal coming down first. They didn't notice Lola's sweat puddle, nor did the accidently slip on it. Bugs, however, didn't notice it, but he accidently slipped on it, landing on his back against the stairs hard, which made his whole body flat on the stairs, like a stair rug.

"Ouch." Was all he could groan before he inflated himself back to his old self. "How did dat get dere?"

As the Looneys, Zokandello, Crystal, and Zakumé-Xavier were eating their breakfast, Lola was multi-tasking as she was researching on her computer again while eating her breakfast, keeping her observing aqua-green eyes on the computer screen. Wile E. noticed and he scoffed to himself as he continued eating.

"This will sure make my day once I've beaten her." He said to himself. Zokandello happened to hear him and looked over at him.

"Don't be too sure about that, Wile E.." He sang out. "I've seen her previous researches from high school and college and she beat the hell out of those 'so-called geniuses'."

"That may be YOUR opinion, but I'm not gonna lose to an amateur."

"Well, that may be YOUR opinion, Wile E.." Lola protested smoothly. "Once my experiment is finished and shown to the fair and I win, you'd wish you've never met me in the first place."

"DAAAAAAAAAMN!" Daffy, Sylvester, and Bugs geered in unison. Wile E. stood up in protest simultaneously with Lola doing the same.

"Say that again!" He yelled. Lola scoffed.

"Oh, I will." She replied as she snapped her fingers three times. "You'd… wish… you've… never… met… me."

"Grrrrrr!" The coyote's eyelids started lowering in anger. Lola's did the same, but keeping her cool inside. "I swear I will win again! My experiment will be far more extraordinary than yours!"

"And pretty good for a pair of feet." Sylvester murmured under his breath as they continued.

"Don't waste your breath…" Lola started. "…I can smell it. It smells like shit!"

"Oh, sthnap!" Daffy yelled, laying back in his chair with his legs crossed on top of the table. "Thisth isth getting good!"

"Grrrrrrrrr, I'll show you!" Wile E. protested. "When the fair starts, I'll be victorious by the time I enter the mall. You'll be sorry!"

"Yeah," Lola agreed sarcastically. "As long as you stay outta my way of my experimental creature."

"Uh… Lola?" Bugs nervously asked.

"What?"

"Um… maybe ya should… ya know… cut da old coyote some slack, huh? I mean, he is a genius afta all."

"You agree with him?"

"Well, not really, but…"

"Yes, you do. I can feel it." She turned to Wile E. with anger. "Look what you did to my husband! Now, you're gonna get it, super genius!" After that, Lola picked up her computer and made her way down to the lab, but them zoomed back to the table to pick up her glass of carrot punch and then, dashed back down to the lab, making the wall close behind her. Wile E. stared at the closed wall with fury in his eyes as he pulled out his materials to finish his experiment. This made everybody else show huge sweatdrops behind their heads as they stared at the coyote.

"Well, that wasth sthome good shit." Sylvester muttered.

"Tell me about it." Zokandello agreed. "That was the best food I've ever eaten."

"I wasth talking about the quarrel between Lola and Wile E., Zthokandello."

"Oh. My bad."

"All I was gonna say dat I was rootin' for her." Bugs begged as he stood up with his finished plate. "She just didn't give me no fuckin' chance."

"Maybe I should've kept at least Rattlesnake hydrated."

"Yeah, ya tink?" Bugs grew tense as he placed his sink down on the kitchen counter. "I can feel it now. Dis science fair's gonna be a doozy."

"Yeah." Daffy sighed as he removed his feet from the table and remained seated. "I've stheen Lola'sth researchesth, too. She'sth gonna whoop Wile E'sth assth."

"It depends on what she's making." Crystal added.

Meanwhile, in Wile E.'s lab…

Lola was having her laptop opened as she was taking down ingredients for her experiment. Minutes later, she felt a small tap on her foot and looked down, seeing Zakumé-Xavier at her feet.

"Are you calm?" Xavier asked. "I mean, I know the Icy Revival Potion restored you back to full health, but damn! I'm pretty sure there weren't any side effects to it, like hyperactivity."

"It's not the potion, Xavier." Lola protested as she picked him up from his half and placed him on the table next to her. "It's Wile E. Coyote, Super Genius. He's really pissing me off, like he has bragging rights. He didn't even compete yet."

"Well, you have a point." Zakumé agreed. "But, then again, maybe Wile E. has the right to brag, since he's been winning the same science fair for years."

"I gotta agree with ya on that one."

"See? You're being too hasty upon yourself. Calm down."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to burst out like that in front of you. That was dumb."

"It surely was." Xavier agreed as he looked at Lola's observations. "So, what'cha makin'?"

"It's a surprise. I won't tell you until the fair starts."

"Okay. Good luck, Lola."

"Thanks."

Later, at the ACME Mall Square Lobby…

"Hellllllllllllo, hello, hello, science fans!" The announcer, Richard Rabbit, yelled in his microphone. "Richard Rabbit here, hosting the 5th Annual ACME Science Fair in the ACME Mall Square lobby. Last year, our reigning champion, Wile E. Coyote, has made a tremendous win with his outstanding Automatic Potato Peeler and Egg Scrambler. The judges were really astonished by his performance, but can he do it again? Let's walk around and see our contestants, huh?"

As the blue and white rabbit made his around the lobby to meet everyone, Zakumé-Xavier was among Lola's part of the lobby, waiting patiently for Lola to come back from the water fountain for a quick refreshment before the real thing. When she finally got back, Richard was apporaching her.

"I'm here with our newest contestant, Mrs. Lola Jean Bunny, and her mystery project. Tell me, Lola. What kind of project is this?" He asked her before he held the mic up to her mouth so she could speak.

"Well, I dare not tell, since I'm new here." Lola replied as she wiped her hands with a towel. "When it gets revealed at judging, it'll prove to the reigning champ that he's about to become the reigning asshole."

"Ooooh! Sexy smooth talk there, Lola. Do you think with this experiment, Wile E. won't stand a chance?"

"Exactly."

"Well, I wish ya the best of luck, newcomer. Speaking of Wile E., let's meet him now." After that, he rushed over to the genius coyote. "Mr. Coyote, you've been the ACME Science Fair champion for 4 years now. Do you think you'll win again?"

"Unless Lola's got a special experiment up her sleeve, I'll say yes." Wile E. replied in a determined tone.

"Well, good luck to you as well, genius."

"As I am… always."

Back in Lola's section…

"Bragging rights is right." Zakumé muttered. "It's like every time he has something to say, it's always about himself."

"Yeah." Lola agreed. "He'll someday hand those bragging rights to me."

10 minutes later…

"Now, that we've seen every contestant, the judging will begin…" Richard announced as he sat at his announcer desk.

Back in the business building…

Bugs and the gang were watching the fair on the channel Wile E. told them about and had snacks and drinks everywhere. Zokandello and Crystal were watching as well. Bugs took a quick glance at Zokandello and nudged him a little.

"Did ya do well with Crystal last night?" He asked him. Zokandello sighed as he hugged his girlfriend passionately.

"Hell, yeah." Zokandello replied. "It was sensational."

"Great."

"They're judging Wile E. nextht!" Daffy exclaimed, pointng to the tv.

"Next up is Wile E. Coyote, the champion for 4 years of the fair. He seems to have a pair of motion-sensored sneakers. Tell us about them, Mr. Coyote."

"Well, as you can see, the ingredients for making this once-in-a-lifetime project were simply just household cleaners along with water to finish it off. It took many hours, but I must say, all that work paid off. Allow me to demonstrate…"

Wile E. picked up the sneakers and slipped them on his feet. Then, placed a skateboard in his path for a test. He started walking at a normal stroll. When he was about to trip on the skateboard, his sneakers reacted perfectly by simply making his feet automatically lift up themselves over it with invisible rocket fuel and landed perfectly back on his feet. This made the audience applaud with their 'oohs' and 'ahhs' as he bowed as a thanks.

As for the Looneys, Zokandello, and Crystal watching from the television…

"Motion-sensored sneakers?" Zokandello asked with dissatisfaction. "That's all he could come up with?"

"Looksth like it." Daffy replied. "Ain't that bullshit or ain't that bullshit?"

"That's bullshit."

Back on the tv…

"WOW! That's an amazing invention there! Let's see what the judges had to say." Richard continued before the camera turned to the humanoid judges. They were deliberating and writing stuff down on papers before they finally held up their point cards above their heads. "Looks like we have a 9.5, a 9, another 9.5, and… ooooh! One judge voted a 7.9. That's gotta leave a mark… big time."

"AHHHH-HAAAAA!" Daffy sang out in childish tone. "IN YOUR FACTHE, GENIUSTH!"

"Dat was… heh… a pretty damn shame." Bugs agreed. "Let's see if Lo can beat dat."

Back on the tv…

"Well, tell ya the truth, I sorta liked his Automatic Egg Scrambler better." Richard muttered. "Anyway, let's see what our last and newest contestent, Lola Bunny, has in store for us." The camera turned to Lola's part of the mall. Lola was looking her best. She was wearing a black business suit with a skirt and a black scrunchie in her hair as she stood next to her covered experiment with Zakumé-Xavier standing at her feet.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you'll be shocked at what experiment I've got." She announced smoothly as she placed a gloved hand on the cloth that was covering the experiment. "Even Wile E.'s genius will get vacuumed outta his smart ass."

Those were her final words before she snatched the cloth off, revealing a cage with a very interesting alien-like creature. It had baby blue skin, stood on two legs like a human, antennae that hung from the top of his head down to his long lizard-like tail, had a wolf face with brown eyes, and replacing his arms were 2 and a half feet long tentacles. He had a bit of muscle within them and he was wearing a white tank top with black pants. He stood there with a fierce look on his face, but then, smiled as if he was the most adorable thing in the universe. Everybody gasped, including the judges and Richard.

As for the Looneys and the others…

Daffy froze, Sylvester fainted with Taz, and Bugs, Crystal, and Zokandello stood up fast, nearly spilling their food.

"What the fuck…?" Bugs and Zokandello exclaimed. Crystal got close to the tv to take a closer look.

"What the hell is that?" She asked herself.

Back at the fair…

Wile E. stood there wide eyed as Lola explained the creature.

"This little guy…" She started as she opened the cage and held the creature in her arms. "…is one of my best since college. I call him: 'Experiment VX7'. The tentacle arms I've created were made from a very special neon atom I mixed with the mercury and mushroom liquid. They don't have any stinging attacks or anything, just ordinary arms. He's designed to fight in his own fighting style, called Tentacalojitsu. It's a very unique fighting style I've invented myself. The super-strength he has was made from an ingredient called Plutonium, a very rare element in outer space that's not in reference books around the world. I'm actually gonna name him Ravioniikyu. Thank you."

Everything remained extremely silent and Lola was enjoying the stunned silence she was receiving as she held a smile on her face. Wile E. remained wide eyed and jaw-dropped as the judges made their deliberations for all of the experiments, which was the final deliberation. After 10 minutes, Richard came out the the results of their decision. He looked at the paper as he announced.

"The winner of the 5th Annual ACME Science Fair is…" He started. Everybody was anxious, Lola had her fingers crossed, same for Wile E. and the rest of the Looneys back at the building. "…LOLA BUNNY!"

"Huh?" Wile E. screamed through the cheering crowd. Lola slowly grew into tears as she heard her name and the audience cheering for her. Richard walked up to her and handed her the trophy.

"Congradulations, Lola Jean Bunny! You are the new ACME Science Fair champ!" He announced as she took the trophy and fell to her knees, crying immensely with her prize against her chest.

"OH, THANK YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "I'VE NEVER EXPECTED THIS TO HAPPEN!"

"Oh, I bet you did, Lo." Zakumé protested.

Back at the building…

Everybody was cheering for Lola's win. Bugs was standing there, speechless and surprised as Daffy tackled him playfully.

"You have one… sthmart… wife, Bugsthy boy!" He exclaimed. Bugs didn't say a word as he tackled his best pal back in celebration.

Back at the fair…

Lola just received her 800 million dollar prize and car keys to her newly designed 2006 Chevy Camaro in her favorite color: blue. She walked up to Wile E. and offered a hand to him.

"You tried you best, Wile." She said to him. Wile E. took her hand and shook it gently.

"Congradulations." He said back. "I must admit, that creature of yours is amazing. I don't know how you do it, but brilliant."

"Thanks. I decided something…"

"About the bet?"

"No. I'm still keeping that. It's the prize money. You've done all that hard work and I want you to have it for at least trying." On her cue, Ravioniikyu used his tentacle arms to hand the bag of money to Wile E. and he kindly took it. "It's yours. I'm keepin' the car, though."

"Thanks, Lola. You truly are a genius and I had my bragging rights over to you, since I've had them for years."

"Thanks for the rights. I'll use them wisely."

Later, after dinner at 8:47 pm, back at the business building…

Lola kissed her trophy happily before she placed it in the Hall of Awards with Bugs' awards. She closed the glass door and admired it being among her husband's acting trophies. She then heard footsteps and looked at the reflection from the glass. She saw Bugs holding Ravioniikyu in his arms. He walked up to her and embraced her with his free arm.

"Ya did it, Lo." He said in a whisper. "I'm proud of ya."

"It took a lotta effort, Bugsy." Lola replied as she swayed with him a little. "My college years really paid off."

"Yeah. How about ya celebrate ya victory… your way?" He kissed her on the mouth passionately after that question as he slid his hand up her shirt, making her lean her head back and moan softly. "Upstairs?"

"Yeah. Be sure to put Ravioniikyu back in the lab before you come up. I'll be waiting." After that, she walked off to the bedroom. Bugs sighed as he headed for the lab and went down the steps towards the main part of the lab. When he was off the last step, the lights came on by themselves and he was surprised.

"Whoa." He muttered as he saw the millions and millions of genetic experiments Wile E. created. They all belonged to Lola now. He looked around for an empty cell in the experiment chamber and eventually found one next to a three-headed creature that was fast asleep and he gently placed Lola's newest experiment inside. He patted him on the head before he closed the door and spoke.

"Goodnight, doc." He whispered before he left for the bedroom. When he arrived, Lola was sitting against the backboard of the bed, ready to do their love session in celebration. "Ya look prepared."

"As always." Lola agreed. "Looks like we have two smart geniuses in this building, huh?"

"Yeah… and it's just about enough from dis day on." After that, he got into bed and they began their love-making session as the Looneys learned an important, but valuable lesson:

Intellengence is the ultimate key to improving your future.

The End


End file.
